Wicked Game
by Plume224
Summary: "Ta vie est plus précieuse que n'importe quelle autre." Je souris contre son torse. Nous étions tellement différents, deux opposés. Une seule chose nous liait : nous étions deux fous, deux insensés.
1. Chapter 1

**Wicked Game**

 **Hello,** **你好** **, holà, enfin bref bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fiction, « Wicked Game » (inspirée de la merveilleuse chanson de Chris Isaak) qui ne sera pas très longue je pense. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira et surtout n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez en me laissant des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ! Pour ce qui est des réponses aux reviews, je pense que je ferai ça par message privé, individuellement, je trouve ça plus pratique. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre ! A bientôt ^^ ! –Plume224**

 **Chapitre I.**

 **Maître-chanteur**

« Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

Je hochai la tête et lui tendis une copie de mon devoir d'Histoire de la magie. Je m'étais appliquée comme jamais à réaliser cette dissertation. Je ne voulais pas que l'incident de l'autre jour se reproduise. Il y a une semaine de cela, j'avais fait exprès de ne pas répondre à la dernière question du devoir de potion, de façon à ce qu'il ne récolte pas la même note que moi, c'est-à-dire la note maximale. Seulement, lorsqu'il s'était aperçut de ce que j'avais fait, il s'était mis dans une colère noire et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais avoir à revivre ce moment. Il m'avait insulté et menacé de dévoiler mon secret au professeur Rogue. Ensuite, il m'avait giflé.

« Bien, j'espère que tu n'as rien oublié cette fois-ci. »

Je lui affirmai que non et quittait la salle de cours vide, là où, plusieurs fois par semaine nous faisions nos petits « arrangements ». J'en avais réellement marre, mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution. Si je décidais d'arrêter de lui passer mes devoirs, je pouvais dire adieu à Poudlard, et cela, jamais je ne le permettrais. Tant pis si je devais travailler deux fois plus, tant pis s'il avait d'excellentes notes grâce à moi, tant pis si Harry et Ron me trouvaient étrange depuis un certain temps. Aussi, comment pouvais-je ne pas paraître étrange ? A force de rester éveillée jusque deux heures du matin tous les jours à force de travailler, et à force d'être traitée comme une malpropre, comment pouvais-je avoir l'air d'être en forme ? Non pas que travailler me déplaisait, au contraire, mais travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre était insupportable. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé devant la cheminée de notre salle commune, entre Ron et Harry, occupés à rire de je ne savais quel sujet. Je fermai les yeux et soufflai. J'étais totalement épuisée.

« Hermione ? » me demanda Harry « Ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute bizarre. »

« Si, si, ça va. » lui assurai-je « Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

Fatiguée était un bien faible mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais à cet instant. J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'endormir dans le canapé. Toutes ces histoires allaient finir par me tuer. J'avais tellement envie d'y mettre un terme, tellement envie de lui dire que je n'en pouvais plus, que je me moquais royalement de ses menaces, que je n'étais pas son esclave et que je ne ferais plus un seul de ses devoirs. Seulement, une chose était fausse : je ne me moquais pas de ses menaces, elles me terrifiaient.

« Tu es sûre ? » insista le rouquin « Parce que ça fait un moment qu'avec Harry on t'observe et tu as l'air de plus en plus épuisée chaque jour. Si quelque chose te tracasse tu peux nous en parler tu sais. »

Ils étaient adorables avec moi, seulement, je ne pouvais pas leur faire part de mon problème. Il m'avait fait jurer de ne rien leur dire, sous peine de le regretter amèrement, et je savais d'expérience qu'il ne plaisantait pas en disant cela.

« Vraiment, ce n'est rien, la fin d'année approche ça va me remettre en forme ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« La fin de l'année ? Il reste quand même encore plus cinq mois de cours Hermione, nous n'avons même pas fait la moitié ! » s'étonna Harry.

Je savais pertinemment où nous en étions dans l'année. Cinq atrocement longs mois m'attendaient encore. Cinq mois où j'allais devoir m'épuiser, encore et encore.

« On ne vous a donc jamais appris à être optimistes les garçons ? » leur demandai-je alors que je me levai pour aller dans mon dortoir. Il n'était que dix-neuf heure et nous n'avions pas encore diné, mais je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Soit je me couchais maintenant, soit je m'endormais dans mon assiette et j'avais déjà été assez humiliée dans ma vie je n'avais pas besoin de plus. « Ne m'attendez pas pour descendre diner ! »lançai-je à mes deux meilleurs amis en gravissant les escaliers menant aux chambres des filles. Une fois en haut je me jetai littéralement sur mon lit. Il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour que je sombre dans les bras de Morphée. Je fermai les yeux, prête à partir au pays des rêves, là où mon persécuteur ne se trouvait jamais. J'allais m'endormir lorsque j'entendis un coup sec à la fenêtre. Je saisis mon oreiller et m'enfonçai le visage dedans en grognant. Il y eu un nouveau coup, plus fort cette fois, puis un autre et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que je me résigne à me lever. Dehors, se trouvait un magnifique hibou, noir comme l'ébène, posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je le reconnus immédiatement, c'était toujours lui qui me faisait passer les messages comme quoi je devais faire un ou plusieurs devoirs supplémentaires. Qu'allais-je devoir faire cette fois-ci ? Métamorphose ? Défense contre les forces du mal ? Arithmancie ? Potion ? Divination ? Pitié, tout mais pas divination ! J'ouvris la fenêtre et m'emparai du papier que le hibou avait dans le bec. Pas d'enveloppe, pas de destinataire, pas de signature ni de formule de politesse…comme d'habitude. Je chassai l'oiseau et refermais la fenêtre. Il ne manquerait plus que je tombe malade à cause du froid. Je m'assis sur mon lit en lisant le message. Tient, il était plus long que les –trop nombreux- précédents.

 _« Rejoins-moi ce soir, à minuit, dans la classe habituelle. Fais en sorte que personne ne te voit et ne sois pas en retard. J'ai à te parler. »_

C'était étrange, j'aurais presque préféré avoir un devoir de divination à faire. Pourquoi voulait-il me voir ? Pourquoi si tard ? J'allais devoir rester éveillée jusqu'à cette heure si je ne voulais pas être en retard. Je ne devais pas l'être. Je ne devais en parler à personne. Mais comment faire pour que personne ne me remarque, à minuit dans les couloirs désert de l'école ? Si jamais je croisais Rusard, cela n'irait pas bien pour moi. D'une part je serai punie par un professeur et en plus de tout cela, IL me ferait payer de ne pas être venue. J'allais devoir « emprunter » la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas accéder aux dortoirs des garçons et même si j'avais pu, Harry se serait rendu compte que sa cape avait disparue. J'allais devoir lui demander de me la prêter. Quel prétexte allais-je bien pouvoir inventer ? Je lui dirai que j'avais besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque en cachette pour pouvoir feuilleter un livre de la réserve. Oui, cela irait parfaitement.

Je redescendis à la salle commune au moment où les autres Gryffondor revenaient d'avoir diné. Je cherchai Harry du regard. Où diable se cachait-il ? Je l'aperçu en compagnie de Dean Thomas. Au moins Ron n'était pas avec lui. S'il avait été là, il aurait insisté pour m'accompagner à la bibliothèque et j'aurais dû trouver une autre solution pour aller à mon « rendez-vous ». Je m'approchai des deux garçons et tapotai l'épaule du brin à la cicatrice. Il se tourna vers moi et me gratifia d'un immense sourire. J'aimais tellement Harry. Il était un peu comme le frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Il était toujours là pour moi dès que quelque chose n'allait pas et faisait toujours tout pour m'aider. Harry était l'ami qu'il fallait avoir. Avec Ron, c'était…différent. Bien sûr je l'adorais autant qu'Harry, mais l'amour que je lui portais était tout autre. En fait, je ne savais pas vraiment la nature de mes sentiments envers le roux. Il était mon meilleur ami, mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose en plus que je n'arrivais pas à nommer correctement.

« Hermione ! » s'écria Harry, me tirant ainsi de mes pensées « Tu t'es bien reposée ? »

« Oui, oui. » mentis-je « Dis-moi, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me rendre un petit service ce soir… » J'avais peur qu'il refuse. Il n'avait aucune raison de me dire non, mais j'avais peur qu'il sente, se doute que, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Bien sûr Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? ».

J'hésitai un instant. Il fallait que j'ai l'air sûre de moi. Je devais avoir l'air de vraiment vouloir aller à la bibliothèque ce soir.

« Je me demandais… » commençai-je, cherchant mes mots « Est-ce que tu peux me prêter la cape ce soir ? Je dois aller à la bibliothèque, dans la réserve plus précisément. »

« Si tu veux, oui. » accepta-t-il à mon grand soulagement « Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Ça me manque nos petites sorties comme lorsqu'on était plus petits. »

 _Réfléchis vite Hermione, où il va se douter que quelque chose cloche._

« C'est-à-dire que…euh…je voulais être seule. Plus tranquille, tu vois. Une prochaine fois promis ! »

Il hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu n'irais pas voir un garçon par hasard ? » me demanda-t-il malicieusement.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non voyons ! » paniquai-je alors que mes joues se teintaient de rouge.

« Je plaisantais Hermione ! » rigola-t-il « Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher la cape. »

Il s'éloigna en riant. J'avais vraiment eu chaud sur ce coup. Qu'aurait-il pensé s'il avait appris ce que j'allais réellement faire ? Il n'aurait vraiment pas été content, il aurait même été furieux, et pas seulement contre moi.

Deux minutes à peine plus tard, je le vis qui revenait vers moi, la cape posée sur son bras. Je fis attention à ce que personne ne me voit et la glissai sous ma veste. « Merci » dis-je « Je te revaudrai ça Harry. » Il balaya mes remerciements d'un mouvement de main et parti en me disant que ce n'était rien, que c'était normal.

A minuit moins le quart, alors que cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'attendais, en faisant semblant de lire, puis de dormir, que tout le monde soit endormit, je me levai silencieusement, enfilai la cape d'invisibilité et quittai la tour de Gryffondor. A mesure que je marchais vers la salle de classe vide où il m'attendait déjà sûrement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir. Et s'il m'avait donné ce rendez-vous pour me faire du mal ? Non, c'était idiot, pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Non, il devait bien y avoir une bonne raison. Peut-être voulait-il me dire qu'il regrettait de m'avoir traité comme une moins que rien, de m'avoir utilisé à ses fin. _Ne sois pas stupide Hermione, jamais il ne ferait ça. Il préférerait encore mourir que de s'excuser auprès de toi !_

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, j'entendis des pas. Je m'immobilisai aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis Rusard arriver droit vers moi, accompagné de sa chatte de malheur. Tandis que son maître passait à quelques centimètres moi et continuait son chemin, Miss Teigne s'arrêta devant moi et me fixa de ses yeux jaunes, immondes. A côté d'elle, Pattenrond avait l'air d'une vraie merveille. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle savait que j'étais là. Je commençai à douter de la « normalité » de ce chat. Elle n'était sûrement pas un félin ordinaire, seulement le vieux cracmol était trop idiot pour s'en rendre compte. Je commençai vraiment à paniquer, lorsque ce dernier appela son animal. Elle s'éloigna, le regard toujours posé sur moi. Une fois qu'ils eurent complétement disparu, je soufflai de soulagement, je n'étais pas passé loin de la catastrophe. Je repris rapidement mes esprits et continuai mon chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, je poussais la porte de la salle de classe.

Evidemment, il était déjà là, les pieds posés sur la table, ses longues jambes fines allongées devant lui. Il jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Si je ne l'avais pas autant détesté j'aurais pu le trouver attirant. _Aurais pu_. Lorsque je fus dans la pièce, il leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si interrogatif ? _La cape idiote, il ne peut pas te voir !_

J'ôtai la cape et il grimaça en me voyant. « Tu étais mieux la dessous. » Je ne répondis pas à son attaque, après tout, la meilleure chose à faire était de l'ignorer, et j'avais l'habitude désormais avec lui.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler? » demandai-je, impatiente mais aussi inquiète de savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire.

« Tu es en retard. » fut sa seule réponse. Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer ! Je n'avais que deux minutes de retard et c'était la faute de Rusard. « Enfin bref… » reprit-il « Il fallait que je te parle. »

« Merci, j'avais compris. De quoi veux-tu me parler et dépêche-toi j'aimerais pouvoir aller me coucher. » m'énervai-je. S'il continuait ainsi j'allais finir par vraiment perdre patiente.

« Sur un autre ton veux-tu. » Il se leva et s'étira. « J'ai décidé d'arrêter de te demander de faire mon travail à ma place. » Quoi ? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Venait-il vraiment de dire cela ? Non j'avais dû rêver. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » lança-t-il lascivement « Je ne fais pas ça par pitié pour toi, c'est juste que certains professeurs commencent à se douter de quelque chose et je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. » Evidemment, cela aurait été étonnant qu'il fasse cela uniquement par pitié.

« C'est bon ? Je peux y aller ? » demandai-je.

« Non, je n'ai pas encore fini. » je soufflai d'exaspération attendant la suite de son petit discourt. « Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ? » Il sourit. Mais son sourire n'avait rien d'amical, il respirait la haine, la ruse.

« Pourquoi pas, après tout je ne t'ai rien fait. »

« Oui, mais c'est tellement agréable de te faire du chantage. A moins que tu ne veuilles que j'aille prévenir Rogue que je t'ai surprise en pleine préparation de Veritaserum dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? »

Je bouillonnais de colère. Il était la méchanceté incarnée. Il tirait un malin plaisir à me faire chanter, c'était devenu en l'espace de deux mois, son passe-temps favoris. « Non merci. » répondis-je sèchement « Tu vas me dire ce que tu veux oui ou non ? »

« Tu vas commencer par te calmer, je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me parles là. Ensuite, je te dirais ce que j'attends de toi. » Je serrai les poings, folle de rage. De quel droit me parlait-il ainsi ? Nous nous toisâmes pendant un petit moment, c'était au premier qui baisserait les yeux. Malheureusement, ce fut moi.

« Bien » reprit-il « Maintenant que tu es calmée je peux te dire ce pourquoi tu es là. J'aimerais te proposer un marché. Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment un marché puisque tu n'as pas le choix. Enfin bref, je te propose, en échange de mon silence sur ce que j'ai vu dans les toilettes, de, lorsque je te le demanderai, passer…du temps avec moi. »

Pardon ? Je devais avoir mal entendu ! Il ne me proposait quand même pas de coucher avec lui là ? Non mais pour qui me prenait-il ? Je n'étais pas une prostituée ! Pour rien au monde je n'accepterai son « marché ». Tant pis, qu'on me renvoie de Poudlard pour avoir fabriqué du Veritaserum en cachette, mais jamais je ne coucherai avec lui. Il ne pensait quand même pas que j'allais accepter ? Si c'était le cas, il était plus idiot que je ne le pensais.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » hurlai-je « Jamais je ne coucherai avec toi ! Jamais tu m'entends ?! »

A ces mots, il éclata de rire. Pourquoi riait-il ? Ce n'était pas le moment. Décidemment il avait complétement perdu la tête. « Pourquoi ris-tu ? Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Tu es tellement crédule » articula-t-il une fois sa crise passée « Comment peux-tu croire que je veux coucher avec…quelqu'un comme toi ? Je ne suis pas si désespéré, et quand bien même je le serai je préférerai me tourner vers Mcgonagall plutôt que vers toi. Je veux juste que tu me tiennes compagnie. »

Lui tenir compagnie ? C'était presque pire. Pourquoi diable voulait-il passer du temps avec moi ? Il n'avait pas d'amis pour cela ? Non, il ne devait pas avoir de vrais amis. Mais pourquoi moi alors ? _Sûrement pour pouvoir se moquer de toi, tu es sa distraction préférée au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué. Tu vas en souffrir Hermione, tôt ou tard il va te pousser à bout et tu craqueras complétement. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?_ Je fis taire cette petite voix dans ma tête. Bien sûr que c'était nécessaire ! Je n'allais quand même pas prendre le risque d'être renvoyée ou punie très –très- sévèrement. Pour rester à l'école je pouvais bien endurer cela, en plus il se lasserait bien plus vite que moi, j'en étais certaine. Cependant, me renseigner sur ce qu'il entendait vraiment par « tenir compagnie » ne ferait pas de mal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'tenir compagnie' ? »

Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux et bailla bruyamment. Ce garçon avait définitivement beaucoup de classe. « Tu es idiote ou quoi ? D'abord tu penses que je veux te sauter » je me crispai à ce mot « et maintenant que j'emplois des mots simples, à ton niveau en quelle que sorte, tu ne comprends pas. Je te pensais pourtant plus intelligente.

« Ça va, c'est bon ! » m'emportai-je, je n'aimais pas que l'on remette mon intelligence en question, intelligence qu'il avait d'ailleurs été content de trouver pour faire son travail à sa place. « C'est juste que je trouve ça étrange que tu veuilles passer du temps avec moi. »

Il se tourna, me montrant son dos et s'étira une nouvelle fois. « Ne crois pas que ce sera du bon temps, enfin, surtout pour toi. »

 _Tu vois, je te l'avais dit_. Je chassai à nouveau cette voix agaçante. « C'est bon, j'accepte. » dis-je sérieusement « Seulement, tu dois tenir ta part de la promesse. Tu ne dois dire à personne ce que tu as vu dans les toilettes sinon j'avouerai que tu m'as fait chanter pendant plusieurs mois et je ne serai plus la seule à avoir de sérieux problèmes. Tu dois me le promettre. » En guise de réponse il grogna, puis toujours en me tournant le dos, il déclara « Pars maintenant, j'ai respiré le même air que toi pendant trop longtemps. »

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je me couvris à nouveau de la cape de Harry et quittai la pièce sans un mot ni un regard en arrière vers mon maître-chanteur. Je repartis par le même chemin qui m'avait mené à la salle de classe vide et une fois dans mon dortoir me glissai toute habillée sous les draps. Seulement, lorsque je posais la tête sur mon oreiller, je sentis quelque chose d'étrange. Il y avait un bout de papier dessus. Je m'en saisis et le lu à la lumière de ma baguette. Dessus, d'une fine écriture soignée, était inscrit :

 _« Demain, seize heure, à la salle sur demande. Ne sois pas en retard cette fois._ »

Comment avait-il fait pour me faire parvenir ce message ? Celui-ci était tellement sec, froid, effrayant. Je fus parcourue d'un frisson de peur lorsque je me recouchai. Cette nuit-là, je rêvai de lui. Pour la première fois je rêvai de Drago Malefoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wicked Game**

 **Hey ! Me voilà déjà avec le second chapitre ! J'ai essayé de le faire aussi « parfait » que possible et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! A bientôt ^^ ! –Plume224**

 **Chapitre II.**

 **Un pacte avec le diable**

« Hermione ! Réveille-toi ! » j'ouvris les yeux sur le visage de Ginny, celle-ci me secouant vigoureusement. Je regardai l'heure et en effet, il était temps que je me lève et que j'aille prendre mon petit déjeuner. Tandis que je me préparais, je repensai aux évènements de la nuit. Jamais Drago Malefoy ne m'avait autant effrayé auparavant. Je l'avais toujours considéré comme un idiot qui se prenait pour le roi du monde, j'avais toujours pensé de lui qu'il était un lâche, qu'il ne mettrait jamais à exécution toutes les menaces qu'il avait proférées contre moi les cinq années précédentes. Seulement, désormais, je n'en étais plus si certaine. Cette nuit, il ne s'était pas montré particulièrement menaçant, pas plus que d'habitude en tout cas, mais il y avait eu cette lueur inquiétante dans le regard et son sourire en coin avait eu l'air plus…malveillant. Et, lorsque j'avais trouvé son message sur mon oreiller, la terreur s'était emparée de moi, m'enserrant dans ses griffes acérées. Je n'avais toujours pas deviné comment il s'y était pris pour me le faire parvenir, et je ne préférais pas le savoir. Imaginer le Serpentard dans l'obscurité du dortoir, debout près de mon lit, déposant le petit morceau de parchemin sur mes draps, me glaçait le sang. Je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi j'avais peur, je savais seulement que je devais me méfier de lui, bien plus qu'avant.

Je m'assis à la table des Gryffondor, en face de Ron. Celui-ci était occupé à dévorer le contenu de son assiette. Du jus lui dégoulinait du menton alors qu'il mâchait goulument ses œufs brouillés. Si l'on me demandait de citer la chose la plus répugnante du monde, je parlerais sans hésiter de la façon de manger du dernier garçon Weasley.

« Chalut Hermione ! Cha va ? » me demanda-t-il la bouche encore pleine. Vraiment, il ne savait pas se tenir à table.

« Oui, oui. » mentis-je. Bien sûr que je mentais, je n'allais pas bien. Du tout. Mes petits « arrangements » avec Malefoy allaient finir par me rendre folle. J'espérais qu'il se lasserait de moi rapidement, ce qui mettrait un terme à son chantage. Mais avant que tout cela ne prenne fin, j'allais devoir, à seize heure, me rendre à la salle sur demande. Qu'allait-il me faire ? Qu'allait-il me dire ? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir, et puis de toute façon, je n'avais pas tellement le choix. Je baissai les yeux vers mon assiette et déglutis. Je n'avais pas faim. Je sentais que si je me forçais à manger, toute la nourriture que j'allais ingurgiter finirait par ressortir, et si cela arrivait sur mon persécuteur, j'allais avoir des ennuis.

« Tu la veux ? » demandai-je à Ron en désignant mon assiette pleine. Il ne me répondit même pas et se rua dessus. Je laissai échapper un léger rire, décidemment, il ne changerait jamais.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Harry, assit à ma droite. Je lui répondis par l'affirmative, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus convainquant possible alors que je regardais droit devant moi afin qu'il ne voit pas mon regard, qui pouvait trahir mon réel état. Sauf, que je n'aurais pas dû faire cela. En effet, derrière Ron, assis à la table des Serpentard, des yeux argentés étaient posés sur moi. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Il me regardait comme un serpent regarderait sa proie. Et c'est ce qu'il était : un serpent sournois et dangereux. Mortel. C'était comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées, comme s'il savait parfaitement ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Sous ce regard, j'avais l'impression de n'être plus rien, j'avais l'impression que j'allais périr s'il continuait de me regarder ainsi.

Je tournai la tête vers Harry. Je devais échapper au regard glacé posé sur moi.

« Oh ! Harry ! » m'écriai-je « J'ai oublié de te rendre ta cape ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu me la rendras plus tard. »

Ne pouvait-il pas s'énerver ? Ne pouvait-il pas se lancer dans une longue tirade qui me ferait oublier le blond à l'autre bout de la salle ? Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi s'énerverait-il contre moi pour si peu ? Je tentai alors d'engager la conversation, sans grande réussite. J'étais déstabilisée car je savais que Malefoy me fixait toujours. Soudain, du coin de l'œil, je le vis se lever et marcher en direction de la grande porte. En passant derrière Ron, il me jeta un dernier regard, qui me laissa perplexe. Dans ce regard, j'avais pu lire de la haine et du dégoût, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose comme de la souffrance. Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'Harry et Ron me racontait, je ne pensais plus qu'au Serpentard, à son regard troublant. Pourquoi il y avait-il eu cette pointe de souffrance, de douleur, dans ses yeux ? Cela me hanta durant des heures entières.

Cinq minutes avant l'heure convenue, alors que je sortais de potion, je me hâtai de gagner le couloir de la salle sur demande. Depuis le matin même, je n'avais pas arrêté de regarder ma montre, j'avais peur d'être en retard, mais j'étais aussi légèrement curieuse de ce que Malefoy allait faire de moi. C'était étrange de vouloir savoir le sort que mon ennemi, mon maître-chanteur, me réservait, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais toujours été curieuse, j'avais toujours envie de tout comprendre, c'était dans ma nature. Harry et Ron allaient sûrement me chercher et se demander où j'étais passée, mais tant pis, je ne pouvais de toute façon pas leur dire où j'allais.

Lorsque j'arrivai, je trouvai le blond, adossé contre l'immense mur, le regard fixé sur le sol. Il dû m'entendre arriver car il leva brusquement la tête et me toisa de la tête aux pieds. Ni lui ni moi ne prononça un mot. Je le laissai m'étudier, faisant la même chose de mon côté. Il avait l'air, comme à son habitude, froid et distant. Je regardai ses yeux, il n'y avait plus de trace de quoi que ce soit d'autre que du dégout. Je le répugnais, je le savais parfaitement. Mais alors, pourquoi vouloir passer du temps avec moi, moi pauvre petite sang-de-bourbe insignifiante comparé à un sang-pur tel que lui ? A moins que « passer du temps » signifiait « torturer » dans son vocabulaire, je ne comprenais pas.

« Tu es pile à l'heure Granger. » souffla-t-il, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre nous. Ensuite, il se plaça face au mur et ferma les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte, majestueuse, de la salle sur demande apparue devant lui. Elle s'ouvrit et il y pénétra. Je le suivis, l'angoisse prenant doucement le dessus sur mes autres émotions. Je me retrouvai face à des montagnes d'objets, empilés les uns sur les autres. Que voulait-il faire ici ? Pourquoi avait-il demandé cette facette de la salle sur demande ? Devant moi, je le vis déambuler entre les piles d'objet. J'eus du mal à le suivre et crus me perdre plusieurs fois. Soudain, il s'arrêta devant un immense drap qui couvrait quelque chose comme un meuble. Que pouvait bien cacher ce drap ? Et encore une fois, pourquoi Malefoy m'avait-il emmené ici ? Sans un effort, il retira le drap, dévoilant une espèce d'armoire biscornue, sans décoration aucune.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » osai-je demander.

« Une armoire à disparaître. » me répondit-il, l'air grave et sérieux « J'ai eu pour mission de la réparer et j'ai besoin de toi pour savoir si elle fonctionne correctement. J'ai déjà essayé avec diverses choses, mais jamais avec un humain. »

Il ne voulait quand même pas que je monte là-dedans ? Où allais-je me retrouver en en sortant ? Et s'il l'avait mal réparée, que se passerait-il ? Alors que je réfléchissais, il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et attendit. Il s'impatienta et commença à taper du pied.

« Et bien » grogna-t-il « qu'est-ce que tu attends pour monter là-dedans ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si jamais tu l'as mal réparée ? »

Il haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Bien, mon envie d'aller dans cette armoire diminuait de plus en plus.

« Je n'en sais rien. On verra bien. Maintenant dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas que je t'y fasse rentrer moi-même. Ah oui et donne-moi ta baguette. » Il tendit la main, attendant que j'y dépose ma baguette. Cependant, il pouvait toujours rêver.

« Non. » déclarai-je d'un ton ferme.

« Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu. » Il brûlait de colère, je pouvais clairement le voir.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu, je ne monterai pas dans cette armoire et je ne te donnerai encore moins ma baguette. J'ai accepté de passer du temps avec toi, pas d'être ton cobaye humain. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas je vais aller de ce pas raconter à Rogue tout ce que j'ai vu dans les toilettes, et aussi le fait que tu étais hors de ton dortoir cette nuit et que tu sèches les cours pour venir te détendre dans la salle sur demande. » Il sourit. Sa grimace s'étendit sur tout son visage. Je savais qu'il savait que j'allais craquer sous la menace.

« C'est bon… j'y vais. » A contre cœur, je lui tendis ma baguette et montai dans l'armoire à disparaitre. Il se plaça en face de moi, toute trace de son rictus ayant disparu. L'expression de son visage aurait pu laisser croire à cet instant qu'il avait peur. _Ne sois pas idiote Hermione. De quoi aurait-il peur ?_

« Surtout, laisse-toi faire. » me dit-il avant de refermer la porte. Quoi ? Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger d'avantage car je me retrouvai plongée dans l'obscurité. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante et l'armoire sentait la poussière humide. Je n'étais pourtant pas claustrophobe, mais j'avais l'impression de suffoquer. Si quelqu'un ne me faisait pas vite sortir, j'allais finir par faire un malaise. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut comme si mes prières avaient été entendues. La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit doucement, grinçant d'une atroce et terrifiante manière. Lorsque je vis la personne qui m'avait libérée, mon sang se glaça. J'aurais préféré m'évanouir dans l'armoire.

Un sourire sadique collé au visage, Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait devant moi. Je n'osai pas bouger et si je l'avais pu, me serai évaporée. Je me sentais tellement vulnérable sans ma baguette, face à la mangemort.

« Drago a enfin trouvé un cobaye ! » ricana-t-elle « En plus, maintenant que tu es là ma chérie, cela prouve que la première partie de sa mission est terminée et mon cher neveu va enfin pouvoir passer à la seconde étape. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est la plus amusante ! » Elle était folle à lier. Elle riait et criait telle une furie alors que je tentais de ne pas laisser apparaitre ma terreur. « Mais trêve de bavardage, je vais devoir te renvoyer mais d'abord… » Je la vis sortir un poignard d'une de ses poches. Qu'allait-elle me faire ? Allait-elle me tuer ? Me renvoyer à Poudlard, certes, mais morte ? Elle s'approcha encore plus près de moi et laissa trainer la lame du couteau sur ma gorge puis elle la fit remonter derrière mon oreille et enfin vint me caresser la joue. Soudain, je sentis la lame de métal froide s'enfoncer légèrement dans ma peau et du sang coula sur ma joue. « Voilà… » murmura Bellatrix « Maintenant Drago aura la preuve que l'armoire fonctionne à merveille. »

Puis, tout redevins noir. Elle avait refermé la porte, me plongeant à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Que venait-il de se passer ? Tout cela avait été tellement rapide que je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Malefoy complotait et préparait je ne savais quel coup tordu, avec des mangemorts. Il était de son côté. Il était avec Voldemort. Et moi dans tout cela ? Qu'allais-je faire désormais ? Sans le savoir, j'avais signé un pacte avec le diable.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il se tenait au même endroit que lorsqu'il l'avait refermée. Je sortis en trombe de l'armoire. Je lui arrachai ma baguette des mains et la pointait dans sa direction.

« Espèce de traitre ! » hurlai-je « Comment oses-tu t'allier à eux ? Comment oses-tu LE servir ? ». La main qui tenait ma baguette tremblait sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter. J'étais morte de peur et ne m'étais toujours pas remise du choc que je venais d'avoir.

« Ça a marché… » murmura-t-il en voyant l'entaille sur ma joue « Tu crois que tu me fais peur Granger ? Tu es pathétique. » Tout en parlant, il remonta sa manche gauche, dévoilant ainsi, sur son avant-bras, l'horrible marque des sujets du mage noir. Je retins mon souffle. Il n'était plus uniquement un rival d'école, il était devenu un véritable ennemi, une véritable menace. Qu'elle était donc cette mission dont Bellatrix avait parlé ? Je devais aller en parler à Dumbledore, tant pis s'il apprenait que j'avais enfreint le règlement plusieurs fois. On ne jouait plus désormais, il n'y avait plus de marché qui tienne, des vies étaient en jeu, notre liberté à tous l'était également.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, le jeune mangemort s'avança vers moi, d'un pas souple mais rapide, et me poussa contre l'armoire. Il colla son corps contre le mien et me bloqua les poignets. J'étais prise au piège, plus vulnérable que jamais.

« Ecoute moi bien » souffla-t-il contre mon oreille « si jamais tu parles de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui à Dumbledore, à Potter ou à n'importe qui, je te tues. Je te tuerai s'il le faut Granger. Et crois-moi je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Une sang-de-bourbe de plus ou de moins sur cette Terre ne changera pas grand-chose. » Je ne pouvais plus respirer tellement la terreur qu'il m'inspirait était grande. Je devais en parler, mais je savais qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution si je le faisais. J'étais confronté au plus gros dilemme de toute ma vie. Sauver des vies et mourir ou rester en vie et voir des innocents mourir. La première solution était celle que n'importe qui devrait choisir, mais je voulais vivre. Mais ma vie valait-elle plus que celles de milliers d'innocents ? Certainement pas. Comme il l'avait si bien dit, une sang-de-bourbe de plus ou de moins sur Terre ne changerait pas grand-chose. « Maintenant, » reprit-il « sauve-moi Granger. »

Que venait-il de dire ? Venait-il de me demander de le sauver ? « Quoi ? » demandai-je d'une voix faible.

« Tu le fais exprès d'être aussi stupide ? Sauve-toi ! Dégage de là ! » Son ton était d'une méchanceté sans pareille. J'aurais voulu pouvoir protester mais je n'étais pas de taille, alors je partis en courant.

Toujours en courant je gravis les escaliers menant à la tour de Gryffondor, bousculant des élèves sur mon passage, qui me regardaient avec curiosité ou inquiétude. Ils devaient se demander la raison de l'entaille sanglante sur ma joue. _Je viens de me faire menacer par un mangemort qui n'est autre qu'un élève de Poudlard, tout va bien ne vous en faites pas. Ah oui et il prépare quelque chose avec ces petits camarade à la marque noire, la routine quoi._

J'entrai dans la salle commune de ma maison et me précipitai vers les dortoirs, ne faisant pas attention à tous les visages tournés vers moi lorsqu'ils me virent. J'avais des ennuis jusqu'au cou et cette fois-ci ils étaient bien réels, loin d'une simple punition pour avoir préparé une potion dans les toilettes de Mimi-Geignarde.

Une fois dans le dortoir et après avoir vérifié qu'il était vide je m'enfermai et m'occupai de la coupure que m'avait faite Bellatrix. Elle n'était pas très profonde et disparut d'un simple coup de baguette. Par contre, ce qui était profond, c'était mon traumatisme. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier le visage de la mangemort apparaissant subitement devant moi. Jamais l'image de Malefoy, me montrant sa marque des ténèbres, ne s'effacerait de mon esprit. Je m'assis sur mon lit, la tête entre les mains. Rapidement des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais, mais face à ce qu'il se passait, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Le destin de la communauté sorcière était en quelque sorte entre mes mains. Si j'arrivais à stopper le Serpentard, je sauverais sûrement beaucoup de vie, seulement, je devrais agir seule, sinon c'était la mort qui m'attendait. J'étais perdue. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par un coup sec frappé à la vitre du dortoir. Je relevai la tête pour voir le même hibou noir que la veille. Que voulait-il cette fois ? Me prévenir que ses menaces n'étaient pas des menaces en l'air ? Merci mais je le savais déjà. Je me levai et ouvris la fenêtre pour m'emparer du bout de parchemin. Je le dépliai, les mains tremblantes comme jamais encore. Le papier était froissé et l'encre avait coulé à certains endroits, comme si des larmes étaient tombées dessus. Lorsque je déchiffrai les mots tracés, d'une inhabituelle écriture tremblante, je crus d'abord halluciner, puis je me rappelai ce qu'il m'avait dit avant que je ne parte. A l'encre noire, était écrit.

 _« Sauve-moi. Je t'en supplie. »_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wicked Game**

 _ **Et bim, chapitre 3 ! J'ai été un peu plus longue que d'habitude à le publier mais je voulais vraiment qu'il soit parfait, alors j'ai pris mon temps, et personnellement je n'en suis pas déçue. Donnez-moi votre avis en review et j'y répondrai avec plaisir (si j'y pense parce que je suis un peu –beaucoup- tête en l'air parfois hihi). J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. A bientôt^^ ! –Plume224**_

 **Chapitre III.**

 **Mon destin entre tes mains**

 _« Sauve-moi. Je t'en supplie. »_

Il devait être en train de me jouer un tour. Il se moquait de moi, c'était une évidence. Drago Malefoy, dernier né d'une famille de sang-purs, mon plus grand rival depuis presque six ans, tout récemment devenu mangemort, ne pouvait pas me demander de la sauver. Et puis, le sauver de quoi d'ailleurs ? N'avait-il pas choisi sa destinée aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je repensai au regard, teinté de douleur, qu'il m'avait lancé le matin même au petit déjeuné, je repensai à l'expression de peur qu'il avait eu lorsque j'étais montée dans l'armoire à disparaitre. Et surtout, je repensai à ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tard. « Maintenant, sauve-moi Granger. » Finalement, peut-être que cette phrase n'était pas une erreur de sa part, peut-être avait-il voulu me faire passer un message, puis voyant que je n'avais pas compris, m'avait envoyé un hibou. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'être sauvé. Seulement, je ne savais pas de quoi. Il avait, ces petits détails mis à part, pourtant l'air d'apprécier sa nouvelle situation. Après tout, ses parents étaient eux-mêmes des partisans de Voldemort et suivre leurs traces devrait le ravir. Le principal objectif de Voldemort était de trouver Harry et de le tuer, Malefoy devait s'en réjouir. Mais des rivalités entre deux adolescents pouvaient-elle aller jusqu'à souhaiter la mort de l'autre ? Malefoy voulait-il vraiment la mort de Harry ? Certes, il le détestait du plus profond de son âme, mais cela allait-il jusqu'à le vouloir mort ? S'il voulait vraiment que je l'aide, j'allais devoir lui parler, alors, je lui demanderai.

Je pris une plume posée sur ma table de chevet, et écrivis, au dos du parchemin froissé : _« C'est une plaisanterie ? Si ça n'en est pas une, rejoins-moi dans la classe vide habituelle, juste après le diner. Et j'espère que ça n'en est pas une. Sache aussi que je n'ai pas peur de toi. –Hermione G. »_

C'était totalement faux. J'avais peur de lui, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'un des élèves soit devenu un mangemort. J'étais terrifiée que ce soit Drago Malefoy. Cependant, j'avais besoin de lui parler. Si son message disait vrai et qu'il avait besoin de moi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber. Certes, nous nous détestions mutuellement, lui, à cause du statut de mon sang, moi, à cause son air hautain et de la façon dont il me traitait depuis des années. Mais lorsqu'il était question Voldemort, des mangemorts, de l'avenir de toute une population, j'étais capable de mettre cette haine de côté, s'il fallait que j'aide mon rival, alors je le ferais.

Je rendis le morceau de papier au hibou qui attendait patiemment sur le rebord de la fenêtre, comme s'il s'était douté que je lui donnerais une réponse à aller porter. Lorsque je lui donnai, il me fixa de ses yeux globuleux, et, sans savoir pourquoi, cela me mit mal à l'aise. Je le regardai s'envoler, déployant ses magnifiques ailes noires, et disparaissant derrière les tours du château.

« Hermione ?! » j'entendis Harry crier, dans la salle commune, pour m'appeler. Il avait l'air inquiet. En même temps, comment ne pas l'être, en voyant sa meilleure amie courir vers son dortoir, une coupure à la joue ? Il fallait que je descende, que je le rassure, lui ainsi que Ron, que j'allais bien, que ce n'était rien. En aucun cas je ne devais leur parler de Malefoy, ni du chantage qu'il m'avait fait, ni du fait qu'il était devenu un mangemort et encore moins qu'il voulait que je l'aide, que je le sauve. Si j'en parlais à mes deux meilleurs amis, ils ne voudraient pas comprendre, ils ne voudraient pas que je l'aide sous prétexte qu'il était un mangemort. Et ils n'avaient pas tort, car si Malefoy m'avait mentis en me demandant de l'aide, que se passerait-il ? Quelle mission accomplirait-il pour Voldemort ?

« Hermione ? Tout va bien ? » reprit Harry.

« Oui oui ! J'arrive ! »

Je déverrouillai la porte et m'apprêtai à sortir lorsque je me souvins que je devais rendre la cape d'invisibilité à son propriétaire. Je la sortis de son mon lit et dévalai les escaliers vers la salle commune. Une fois en bas, tout le monde se tut, et me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Certains avaient l'air inquiet, d'autres, simplement curieux. Je me dirigeai vers le roux et le brun, assis, comme à leur habitude, dans le canapé devant la cheminée. A mon approche, ils se levèrent, plus soucieux que jamais.

« Hermione ! » s'écria Ronald « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu en courant ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais sur la joue ? Ça ne va pas ? »

« Calme-toi » le calmai-je « tout va bien, c'est juste que… » je n'arrivais pas à trouver mes mots, je n'avais pas de mensonge crédible à donner.

« Ecoute » me coupa Harry en posant sa main sur mon épaule « ça fait un petit moment qu'on t'observe avec Ron, et on voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu ne dors presque plus, tu manges de moins en moins et tu ne souris plus comme avant. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de nous mentir. Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe Hermione, on peut t'aider. On sera toujours là pour toi, tu le sais. »

Son discourt me toucha. J'étais tellement chanceuse d'avoir des amis tels que Ron et Harry, seulement, je ne pouvais pas leur en parler. J'étais tiraillée entre deux camps, celui de mes amis et celui de mon ennemi, je ne pouvais pas allier les deux, je devais choisir. Si je choisissais le premier, je mettais de nombreux innocents en danger. Si je choisissais le second, et bien, je ne savais pas vraiment où cela mènerait, mais si je pouvais éviter la morts d'innocents je me tournerai vers le camp de mon ennemi.

« Je.. » repris-je « je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous en parler. Vraiment je suis désolée. »

Mes deux amis me regardèrent. La déception pouvait clairement se lire sur leurs visages. Ils devaient se demander pourquoi je ne leur faisais pas part de ce qui me tracassait.

« Tu n'as d'ennui avec personne ? » me demanda Ron.

« Non, non ! » menti-je.

« Si quelqu'un t'as fait du mal tu dois nous le dire Hermione. Tu sais, il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur Malefoy comme quoi il serait devenu » il baissa le ton de sa voix « un mangemort. Si c'est lui qui te perturbe il faut nous le dire. »

« Mais puisque je vous dis que j'ai d'ennuis avec personne ! » m'emportai-je « Et encore moins avec ce lâche de Malefoy ! Lâchez-moi à la fin ! » Je tendis sa cape à Harry et quittai la salle. J'étais énervée désormais et je savais qu'ils ne me lâcheraient pas tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas ce qu'il se tramait.

D'un pas rapide, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes de Mimi-Geignarde, là où Drago Malefoy m'avait trouvé, il y a de cela quelques mois, en train de préparer du Veritaserum. Je savais pertinemment que je risquais de gros problèmes si quelqu'un l'apprenait, surtout en sachant qu'en seconde année, j'avais concocté du polynectar dans ces mêmes toilettes. Mais je m'en moquais, j'avais besoin de cette potion. Pour moi. Pour pouvoir me faire avouer ce que je ressentais vraiment pour Ron, pour pouvoir mettre un mot sur mes sentiments. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas pu le savoir car Malefoy m'avait surpris et menacé de tout raconter au professeur Rogue. Tout cela ne s'était passé seulement deux mois plus tôt, mais cela me paraissait être une éternité. Mon problème désormais était bien plus important, bien plus dangereux.

J'entrai dans la pièce à moitié désaffectée, et là, je craquai. Je fondis une nouvelle fois en larmes. En l'espace j'avais eu un trop plein d'émotions, je ne pouvais pas endurer cela plus longtemps. J'allai m'enfermer dans une cabine, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, extériorisant ma peur, mon chagrin. Mimi-Geignarde me parlait, de sa petite voix haut-perchée, mais je fis comme si je ne l'entendais pas et au bout d'un certain temps, elle se tut et disparut.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, j'entendis quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce. J'essayai de calmer mes sanglots, ne voulant pas que l'on me découvre. Les pas de l'intrus s'arrêtèrent et il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Soudain, un cri, ressemblant plus à un sanglot s'éleva dans l'air. Instantanément mes pleurs cessèrent, et la curiosité prit le dessus sur toutes mes autres émotions. J'ouvris alors doucement la porte de la cabine où je me trouvais et passai la tête dans l'ouverture. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Drago Malefoy, se tenait à un des nombreux lavabos, penché en avant comme pour se regarder dans le miroir au-dessus. Il avait retiré son pull et sa chemise blanche paraissait deux fois trop grande pour son corps mince. Sur ses joues, coulaient de nombreuses larmes. Il avait l'air complétement anéanti, il avait l'air d'être terrifié par le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Ainsi, il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent méchant et imbu de lui-même. Ainsi il n'avait plus rien d'un mangemort. En le voyant comme cela, je ne doutais plus de son message, il avait réellement besoin d'aide.

J'ouvris en grand la porte de la cabine, ce qui attira son attention. Il se tourna vers moi et me fixa. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire d'un gris glacial, étaient teintés de rouge à cause des larmes et ses cheveux, habituellement parfaitement coiffés étaient en bataille.

Je m'approchai lentement de lui, avançant avec précaution, comme s'il avait été un petit animal qui risquait de s'enfuir à tout moment. Tandis que je me dirigeais vers lui, il se retourna et fit de nouveau face au lavabo. Je me plaçai derrière lui, ainsi, je pouvais voir son visage dans le miroir.

« De quoi as-tu besoin d'être sauvé ? » lui demandai-je.

Il leva la tête et me regarda dans le miroir. « Tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question Granger ? Je croyais pourtant que tu aurais compris toute seule. » Le ton de sa voix n'était pas méprisant contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé. Il avait parlé d'une voix lasse, comme s'il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour se moquer de moi.

« Bien sûr que j'ai compris… » répondis-je en essayant de ne pas m'énerver, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment « J'ai juste besoin de te l'entendre dire, j'ai besoin que tu confirmes ce à quoi je pense. »

Il soupira et se tourna vers moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Dans ses yeux, rougis par les larmes, je pouvais voir cette lueur, cette pointe, de douleur que j'avais vue le matin. Sans crier gare, il attrapa mes poignets et les souleva à hauteur de mon visage. Il s'y accrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage, c'était comme s'il allait s'effondrer s'il les lâchait. Cela me faisait mal et j'allais certainement avoir des marques le lendemain, mais je m'en moquais. Tout ce qui m'importait à cet instant, était de l'entendre parler, l'entendre me dire ce qu'il attendait de moi. Tout autour de moi pouvait partir en poussière, je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte.

« J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. J'ai besoin que tu me sortes de cet enfer. Je n'ai pas voulu devenir un… » il ne prononça pas le mot « Je veux que ça s'arrête. Tu dois m'aider. » Ensuite, il fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes. Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable. Jamais je n'aurais pensé, un jour, voir Malefoy dans cet état. Je lui fis desserrer ses doigts autours de mes poignet et le fit s'asseoir par terre. Je m'assis en face de lui et attendis qu'il se calme. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, je ne parlai pas, ce fut lui, qui, une fois ses larmes épuisées, murmura : « Je t'en supplie Granger. »

« Pourquoi moi Malefoy ? Pourquoi me le demander à moi ? Je veux dire…on se déteste, alors pourquoi est-ce à moi que tu demandes cela ? »

Il releva la tête et me regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux. Je fus mal à l'aise. Dans son regard, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de haine ou de dégoût, tout ce que je pouvais y lire était de la tristesse, de la douleur, et surtout de la peur. « Je ne sais pas » répondit-il « c'est juste que je n'avais personne à qui le demander. Avec cette histoire de chantage, tu étais la seule personne à qui je parlais, personne d'autre ne m'adressait la parole. D'ailleurs…je sais bien qu'avec tout ce que je t'ai fait tu ne voudras sûrement pas m'aider et je comprends, seulement je n'ai que toi. »

Je restai sans voix. Jamais encore il ne m'avait parlé de la sorte. D'habitude, il m'adressait la parole uniquement pour se moquer de moi. _Je n'ai que toi…_ Ces paroles sonnaient tellement étranges venant de lui. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. J'avais envie de lui dire, qu'en effet, il ne méritait pas mon aide après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir depuis la première année, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas l'énerver. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver.

« Ecoute » commençai-je, ne sachant absolument ce que j'allai dire ensuite. Je décidai de me laisser aller à parler. « Ce que tu m'as fait durant ces dernières années m'a beaucoup fait souffrir, psychologiquement je veux dire. Mais maintenant que nous ne sommes plus des enfants, je veux bien passer outre toutes ces choses. Bien sûr, je ne dis pas que je ne t'en veux plus, je t'en voudrais toute ma vie, je dis juste que je vais mettre ma haine de côté pour un petit moment, le temps de pouvoir t'aider. Parce que personne, pas même toi, ne mérite d'avoir à subir tout cela, et puis en agissant ainsi je n'aide pas que toi, du moins je l'espère. »

Mon petit discourt sembla le surprendre. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que je lui dise cela. Peut-être pensait-il que je m'énerverais, que je lui dirais de se débrouiller seul, que je n'aiderais pas un mangemort.

« Tu vas vraiment m'aider ? »

Je hochai la tête, incapable de répondre par des mots. Ce qui se passa ensuite, jamais je ne le compris. Tout se passa vite, trop vite pour que je réalise vraiment. Il se pencha vers moi et plaqua sa bouche violement contre la mienne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Deux heures à peine plus tôt, il m'insultait, me forçait à coopérer avec des mangemort, et maintenant, il m'embrassait. Décidément, il était beaucoup plus difficile à cerner que ce que je pensais. Je ne lui rendis pas son baiser, je le laissai faire, attendant qu'il décolle ses lèvres des miennes. Au bout d'un moment, il s'éloigna de moi. « Merci Granger. » murmura-t-il.

Je secouai la tête « C'est normal. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je te déteste, et tu me le rends bien. Je suis un mangemort, tu es la meilleure amie de Potter. Ce n'est pas normal que tu veuilles m'aider. »

« Je te déteste oui, mais je suis capable de voir le bien dans les gens, même ceux que je hais, et je sais que ta part de bien, que tu caches au plus profond de toi, a besoin d'aide. Je sais aussi que si je ne l'aide pas, ce n'est pas juste toi qui sera en danger, mais toute une population. Alors, dit toi que je fais ça pour une petite partie de toi et pour un grand nombre d'autres personnes. »

« Comment peux-tu voir quelque chose de bon en moi ? Je suis un mangemort, je n'ai rien de bon en moi. »

« Bien sûr que si ! On a tous quelque chose de bon en nous. » expliquai-je « Sauf peut-être celui qui t'a fait ça… » je désignai son bras gauche, marqué à vie par Voldemort.

« Si tu le dis… » marmonna-t-il « Et puis après tout, ce doit être vrai, puisque tu es une miss-je-sais-tout. » Son visage, alors triste, s'illumina d'un sourire narquois, propre au Drago Malefoy que je connaissais.

« Là Malefoy, ce n'est pas ta part de bonté qui s'exprime. » lui dis-je.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et il secoua la tête, faisant voler des mèches de cheveux blonds tout autour de son visage. J'avais réussi à lui faire se sentir un peu mieux, c'était un bon début. Et nous parlions comme s'il ne m'avait pas embrassé quelque secondes plus tôt. L'avait-il fait d'ailleurs, ou l'avais-je imaginé ?

« Parle-moi de cette 'mission' dont Bellatrix m'a parlé. Que t'ont-ils demandé ? »

Aussitôt, il reprit son expression de peur et son visage se ferma. Le Malefoy terrorisé était de retour. Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, mais cette fois-ci était totalement différente de la dernière. Cela voulait dire « non ». Il ne voulait pas me parler de cette mission, cependant je devais savoir, sans cela nous n'avancerions pas.

« Il faut que tu m'en parle Malefoy. Comment vais-je pouvoir te sauver si je ne sais même pas de quoi ? Que dois-tu faire pour eux ?! Je sais que la première partie était de réparer l'armoire, qu'en est-il du reste ? »

Il baissa la tête et continua de l'agiter de droite à gauche, puis, de gauche à droite. « Je ne peux pas. Si je te le dis tu ne voudras plus m'aider, tu ne pourras même plus me regarder en face. »

Le lui fis relever la tête et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. En de deux jours, nous nous étions plus parlé et regardé en face qu'en l'espace de six ans. En six ans, je n'avais pas pu remarquer à quoi il ressemblait vraiment. Grand, mince, une peau claire parfaite, des yeux gris magnifiques, des lèvres douces comme de la soie, de soyeux cheveux blonds, presque blancs et Merlin ce qu'il sentait bon ! Mais c'était mon ennemi, alors toute ces choses étaient passées au second plan. Ce n'était que maintenant que je les remarquais. _Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment ! Tu dois découvrir la mission qui lui a été donnée, pas quel parfum il porte !_ La petite voix dans ma tête avait raison, je devais rester fixée sur mon objectif.

J'approchai alors son visage du mien. Nous n'étions plus qu'à un souffle l'un de l'autre et son parfum m'enivrait. _Hermione !_ Sa mission, je ne devais penser qu'à cela.

« Dis. Moi. Ce. Que. C'est. Malefoy. » j'articulai chacun de mes mots, leur donnant ainsi une dimension plus importante. Je savais qu'il finirait par craquer à un moment ou un autre.

« Jure-moi de ne pas me laisser tomber. »

« Je te le promet Malefoy. »

« Je dois tuer Dumbledore. »

Ma respiration se coupa et je dus plaquer mes mains sur ma bouche pour retenir un cri. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Je devais être en train de rêver. Oui, je rêvais et allait me réveiller bien au chaud dans mon lit. Cependant plusieurs minutes passèrent et plus le temps passait, plus l'horrible vérité s'imposait à moi. Je n'étais pas endormie et les larmes du blond en face de moi me le confirmaient.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wicked Game**

 **Et voilà le quatrième chapitre ! J'ai eu un peu plus de mal à l'écrire que les précédent mais je le trouve quand même réussi. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer également! Dites-moi tout ça en review (en espérant que le site de beugue plus car pour le dernier chapitre, je ne vous raconte même pas la galère pour lire les nouvelles reviews...) ! A bientôt ^^ ! –Plume224**

 **Chapitre IV.**

 **Point d'encrage**

Le soir, alors que je me glissai sous mes draps, l'image de Malefoy, terrifié et détruit, me hantait toujours. Cette image me quitterait-elle, même dans des années ? J'en doutais fortement. Une telle vision ne s'oubliait pas. Nous avions discuté de sa mission pendant des heures et des heures. Pendant des heures, j'avais essayé de le convaincre d'aller en parler à Dumbledore, de le persuader que le directeur pourrait l'aider, qu'ainsi il ne serait plus seul. Mais bien évidemment, il avait catégoriquement refusé, sous prétexte qu'il m'avait déjà, moi, pour l'aider. Vraiment, je ne comprenais pas ce garçon. Soit il me montrait une haine sans borne, soit il agissait comme si j'étais la personne la plus important pour lui. Jamais je ne pourrais cerner le Serpentard.

Je me retournai dans mon lit, incapable de dormir. Mon esprit était bien trop agité pour pouvoir se reposer. Dans le lit d'à côté, j'entendais la respiration régulière de Ginny. Elle dormait profondément depuis un bon moment maintenant. Je l'enviais. Je l'enviais pour la vie qu'elle menait. Une vie sans trop de soucis, ce qui était totalement l'opposé de la mienne. Bien sûr, j'avais toujours eu une vie « compliquée » depuis ma première année à Poudlard, mais cette année se révélait être la pire de toutes. Je me trouvais dans une impasse et n'avais aucune idée de comment m'en sortir. Ginny elle, n'avait à se préoccuper de ses matches de Quidditch et de Harry, elle n'avait aucun mangemort transi sur les bras. Elle ne partageait pas de secret avec son pire ennemi, un secret qui pouvait mettre des millions de gens en danger.

A deux heures du matin, comme je ne dormais toujours pas, je décidai de me lever. Sans émettre le moindre bruit, je m'habillai et quittai le dortoir. J'avais cette discrétion innée, que certains n'avaient pas et n'auraient jamais, comme Ronald Weasley par exemple. Que devait-il penser de moi désormais ? J'avais été méchante envers lui et Harry aujourd'hui. Je leur avais crié dessus et les avais laissé en plan en fin d'après-midi, et le soir je n'avais même pas dîné avec eux, préférant rester avec Malefoy dans les toilettes de Mimi-Geignarde. D'ailleurs, cela faisait un moment que je n'avais rien avalé. La dernière fois remontait au déjeuné, où je n'avais mangé qu'un morceau de pain et bu un verre d'eau. J'étais tellement inquiète à propos de Malefoy, des mangemort, de Dumbledore et je m'en voulais tellement à propos de Harry et Ron, que même là, je n'avais toujours pas faim. J'espérai pouvoir régler ces problèmes le plus rapidement possible afin de reprendre une vie normale, mais cela allait mettre du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Sauf si le directeur était au courant, mais Malefoy ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas informer Dumbledore, cependant il le fallait, il était le seul à pouvoir réellement l'aider. Je devais aller lui en parler.

Je sortis alors de la salle commune, priant pour ne pas tomber sur Rusard ou Rogue. Il faisait très sombre à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs du château et tous les tableaux dormaient à poings fermés. En marchant lentement, j'allai au second étage et me dirigeai vers l'entrée du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Il était tard, voire même tôt en fonction du point de vue, mais j'étais certaine qu'il m'écouterait. Je n'étais jamais entré dans le bureau du directeur avant, seul Harry avait eu ce privilège. J'arrivai devant une énorme statue de pierre. Je savais qu'il fallait un mot de passe, mais bien sûr, je ne le connaissais pas. J'avais l'habitude de toujours tout savoir et cela me frustra. Je tentai alors quelque chose : « Je voudrais voir le professeur Dumbledore. » Rien ne se passait, alors j'ajoutai « S'il vous plait. » A ces mots, la statue bougea, libérant un passage vers des escaliers en colimaçon. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire, mon idée, pourtant assez stupide avait finalement fonctionnée. Si j'avais été une autre personne, la gargouille aurait acceptée de me laisser entrer ? Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, j'en doutais. Je gravis les marches en pierre qui menait au bureau du directeur. J'avais l'impression que l'escalier n'avait pas de fin, c'est alors que j'entrai dans la plus curieuse pièce de l'école. Le bureau de Dumbledore était une grande pièce circulaire, très haute de plafond. Une multitude d'objets brillants se trouvait sur les étagères. Sur l'une d'elles, le choixpeau magique dormait paisiblement. Il régnait dans l'atmosphère une ambiance particulière, pleine de magie et de mystères. Un énorme bureau aux pieds en formes de serres trônait au milieu de la pièce, à côté, se trouvait le perchoir en or de Fumseck, le majestueux phénix du directeur. J'étais émerveillée, tellement que j'en oubliai ce pourquoi j'étais là. Ce qui me fit revenir à la réalité fut Dumbledore lui-même, assis derrière son bureau, se raclant la gorge. Il n'était pourtant pas là lorsque j'étais entrée, si ? Décidemment, le vieil homme me surprendrait toujours. Il me regardait à travers ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes. Il avait un regard perçant mais où pouvait se lire une certaine forme d'espièglerie. Je le respectais énormément -comme la plupart des autres sorciers du monde- pour sa sagesse et son talent mais également pour tout le reste de sa personnalité, espiègle et presque enfantine. Harry m'avait un jour raconté que l'activité favorite du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps était le bowling, je n'avais alors pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger aussi tard professeur, mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. » j'allai continuer de parler mais il me coupa.

« Doucement Miss Granger » sourit-il « prenez un siège je vous en prie. » il claqua des doigts et un lourd fauteuil qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce vint se placer en face du bureau du vieil homme. Je m'y assis et il m'invita à parler. « Allez-y, je vous écoute Miss Granger. »

« Professeur… » commençai-je « je suis venue car je devais vous faire part de quelque chose de très important. J'ai… » je m'arrêtai, incertaine de ce que j'allai dire ensuite « C'est une longue histoire et je… ».

« Racontez-moi tout » intervint Dumbledore « prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra. »

Je lui racontai alors toute l'histoire, en commençant par le Veritaserum. C'était désormais le plus insignifiant de mes problèmes et c'était aussi en quelque sorte l'élément déclencheur de tous mes soucis. Ensuite je lui parlai du chantage que m'avait fait le Serpentard, omettant la fois où il m'avait frappé, ne voulant pas lui attirer plus de haine qu'il n'en recevrait par la suite. Lorsque je lui racontai ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée, le l'homme aux cheveux argentés ne parut pas surpris. Peut-être se doutait-il déjà que Malefoy était passé du mauvais côté. Que ses parents étaient eux-mêmes des mangemorts n'était un secret pour personne alors encore moins pour Albus Dumbledore. Je finis par fondre en larmes en évoquant la mission que Voldemort avait confiée au jeune homme blond.

« Ne pleurez pas Miss Granger, j'étais déjà au courant de tout cela, je voulais seulement entendre votre version de l'histoire et voir ainsi si Monsieur Malefoy ne vous avait pas menti. Je constate que non. »

« Vous…vous saviez qu'il doit vous…tuer ? Et vous n'avez rien fait ? » je bégayais, sous le choc. Il savait que Malefoy était devenu un mangemort, il savait qu'il allait devoir le tuer et pourtant il ne faisait rien. Cela dépassait l'entendement.

« Je le savais déjà en effet. » il sourit. Vraiment, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans le fait de savoir que quelqu'un préparait un tel acte. Je pensais que le Serpentard était difficile à cerner, mais le vieil homme en face de moi l'était finalement tout autant. « Je savais aussi qu'il était venu vous demander de l'aide. Je me doutais que vous viendriez, c'est pour cela que je vous attendais. »

« Vous m'attendiez ? »

« Bien sûr, vous ne me pensez quand même pas assez fou pour laisser n'importe qui entrer dans mon bureau sans mot-de-passe ? » un sourire espiègle s'étira sur son visage ridé. J'aurais dû m'en doutez. _Tu es stupide Hermione_ … « Maintenant, séchez-vos larmes et dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes ici. Même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question. » Il me tendit un grand mouchoir d'un blanc immaculé.

« Il faut que vous m'aidiez professeur. Que vous l'aidiez. Sans vous, jamais Malefoy ne pourra être sauvé, je ne suis pas assez forte pour cela. Il n'y a que vous que Voldemort craint, il n'y a que vous pour arrêter cela. »

« Vous oubliez Harry ma petite. »

« Malefoy ne veux pas que je lui en parle, à vous non-plus d'ailleurs. Il ne sait pas que je vous l'ai dit. Vous savez, on se déteste depuis toujours, mais jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un d'aussi brisé que Malefoy en ce moment. Personne ne mérite d'être soumis ainsi, pas même lui. Je vous en prie, professeur… sauvez-le. »

Il soupira et s'enfonça dans son siège en remontant ses lunettes. Il croisa les bras et pris un air sérieux. « Ecoutez » commença-t-il « s'il n'est pas réellement un mangemort, alors il se sauvera lui-même. Avec votre aide ce sera plus simple. Ayez confiance. Drago s'en sortira et pour cela il a besoin de quelque chose à laquelle s'accrocher, quelque chose qui lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas un des leurs, quelque chose à aimer. Cette chose c'est vous Miss Granger. »

Vraiment, il perdait la tête. Certes, Malefoy m'avait supplié de l'aider car il n'avait personne d'autre à qui le demander, mais je ne pouvais pas être ce que Dumbledore affirmais. Drago Malefoy avait toujours été et resterait mon ennemi, je ne pouvais pas être ce qui lui empêchait de perdre l'esprit, je ne pouvais pas être aimé de lui, et je ne voulais pas. Le professeur se trompait, sur ce sujet, il ne pouvait pas avoir raison.

« Professeur, soyons réalistes, je ne peux pas être cela. Nous nous détestons depuis tellement longtemps ! »

« Alors pourquoi vous a-t-il demandé de le sauver ? Pourquoi vous et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Il ne déteste pas que vous à Poudlard, Harry aurait été parfait dans ce rôle de sauveur, pourtant, c'est vers vous qu'il est venu. Vous êtes son point d'encrage Miss Granger, qu'il l'ait voulu ou non, ce qu'il y a de bon en lui s'est accroché à vous. »

Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui, tellement sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Mais il avait tort, il ne connaissait pas suffisamment le Serpentard pour savoir cela. C'était insensé, comment Drago Malefoy pouvait-il s'être attaché à moi ? Nous n'avions rien en commun, nous nous haïssions plus que tout au monde…

« Je sais que c'est difficile à croire » continua le vieil homme « mais vous savez Miss Granger, l'âme humaine est un système compliqué qui ne peut être totalement compris. Celle de Monsieur Malefoy en est sûrement un parfait exemple. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance ce qu'il vit n'est pas toujours rose et son esprit doit être un des plus complexes à cerner. Vous ne le connaissait sûrement pas aussi bien que vous ne le pensez. Donc croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis qu'il s'accroche à vous comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Vous seule pouvez le sortir de là, vous et vous seule. Je ne serais pas d'une grande aide cette fois-ci. »

Je restai muette. Il avait raison. Au fond, que savais-je vraiment du Serpentard ? Je connaissais sa facette méchante et arrogante, mais rien sur ce qu'il pouvait réellement ressentir. Durant la journée, j'avais eu un aperçut du véritable Drago Malefoy, un jeune homme faible et vulnérable, brisé par les choix de son père, un adolescent impuissant face à son destin.

Je vis Dumbledore se pencher en avant et prendre mes mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient froides et rugueuses. Je remarquai également qu'une de ses mains était comme noircie, et plus frêle que l'autre. « Professeur, qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ? » demandai-je. Vivement, il la retira et afficha un air désintéressé.

« Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas. Un sortilège qui tourne mal et voilà le résultat, tout rentrera dans l'ordre bientôt. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet de notre conversation. » il fit une pause et réfléchi un instant avant de reprendre « Je crois en vous Miss Granger, vous êtes une élève brillante, une des meilleures que Poudlard a connu, vous y arriverez. Si vous sauvez Monsieur Malefoy, vous retarderez très certainement une attaque de Voldemort et de son armée. »

« Mais monsieur, c'est de mangemorts dont il s'agit. Vous me pensez vraiment capable de cela ? » Il sourit à nouveau et passa sa main valide dans sa longue barbe argentée. « Bien sûr, vous m'avez prouvé vos capacités de nombreuses fois par le passé. Pourquoi celle-ci serai-t-elle différente ? »

« Des vies sont en jeu professeur, la vôtre puis celle de Harry en premier lieu. »

« Les autres fois, des vies n'étaient-elles pas en jeu également ? » je voulu répliquer mais il fut plus rapide « Je pense que vous avez peur de ce qui pourrait résulter de tout cela. Je veux dire…entre vous et Drago. »

Etais-je en train de rêver ou bien le professeur Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus respecté du monde, me parlait d'amour ? Etait-il vraiment en train de sous-entendre que j'avais peur de tomber amoureuse de Malefoy ? Bien sûr que non, je n'avais pas peur que cela, puisque cela n'arriverait pas. Et puis quoi encore ?

« Bien » repris Dumbledore « Vous avez l'air fatiguée, retournez vous coucher, vous avez du pain sur la planche. Et, étant donné que vous ne pourrez parler de votre 'mission' à personne d'autre qu'à Monsieur Malefoy ou moi-même, n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir. Le mot-de-passe de la statue sera Sorbet-Citron à partir de demain. Passez une bonne nuit Miss Granger. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne risquez pas de croiser Monsieur Rusard cette nuit. »

« A vous aussi professeur et merci. Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour votre école et vos élèves. » je me levai et quittai la pièce. Discuter avec le directeur m'avait fait du bien. Je savais que je n'étais plus complétement seule, même s'il ne m'aiderait pas dans ma tâche. Savoir que j'avais désormais quelqu'un à qui me confier me redonnait un peu confiance en moi.

Alors que je regagnais la tour de Gryffondor, j'entendis la voix, aigue et insupportable de Mimi-Geignarde, provenant des toilettes où j'avais passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

« Je pourrai te tenir compagnie tu sais. Un si joli jeune homme hihihi. »

A qui pouvait-elle bien parler. Qui se trouvait là à une heure pareille ? Je ne mis pas longtemps à le deviner. Ce devait être Malefoy. Qui d'autre viendrait dans cette pièce à presque trois heure du matin ? Doucement, je poussai la porte, priant pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Je voulais pouvoir l'observer, un peu comme plus tôt dans la journée, je voulais à nouveau voir le véritable Drago Malefoy. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il était assis par terre, me tournant le dos, Mimi en face de lui. Même de dos, je pouvais sentir à quel point il souffrait. Soudain, je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Dumbledore. Selon lui, Malefoy s'accrochait à moi pour ne pas sombrer. Tout cela était-il vrai ? J'étais totalement perdue. Je ne savais plus quoi faire ni quoi penser.

« Je veux tellement que cela s'arrête » murmura le blond, me tirant de mes pensées « J'aimerais que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar. J'aimerai me réveiller mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas fait pour être un mangemort. Je ne suis pas comme mon père. Tout le monde a tendance à me comparer à lui, mais je ne suis pas lui ! Je ne suis pas un monstre sans cœur, même si je ne suis pas un ange pour autant. »

« Je comprends bien mon joli » minauda le fantôme « mais tu n'as pas vraiment de solution. »

« Si, j'en ai une, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille plus m'aider. Elle a toujours l'air effrayé lorsque je lui parle, elle n'aidera pas un mangemort, même si elle me l'a promis. »

Il parlait de moi, c'était évident. Mais comment pouvait-il penser que je le laisserais tomber ? Je lui avais promis et je n'étais pas du genre à rompre mes promesses. Comment pouvait-il penser cela de moi avec tout ce que j'avais déjà fait pour lui ? J'étais vexée mais aussi touchée par son petit discourt. Tout le monde l'associait à son père, Lucius, alors que lui ne le voulait pas. Sa ressemblance avec son géniteur s'arrêtait au physique et n'allait certainement pas plus loin.

Après un long moment de silence, il reprit, en s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'à la jeune fille décédée « J'ai beau la détester, au fond de moi je m'en veux de l'avoir embarqué là-dedans. Elle ne devrait pas avoir à vivre tout cela. Mais je n'ai plus qu'elle maintenant. »

Il s'en voulait ? Il regrettait de m'avoir fait part de son problème ? Jamais je n'aurais cru entendre cela de la bouche de Drago Malefoy. Emue par ses paroles, j'ouvris un peu plus la porte. Ce fut Mimi qui me remarqua en premier. « Tais-toi mon chou » dit-elle au blond « quelqu'un vient. » Puis, elle s'éclipsa, comme dans l'après-midi.

Il se retourna et je pus voir la souffrance dans son regard. « Granger… » murmura-t-il en se relevant « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

« Retourne dans ton dortoir. Tout de suite. Laisse-moi seul. » m'ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme, pourtant tinté de douleur.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu n'en peux plus ? Tu m'as demandé de t'aider, alors ne me rejette pas. Je vais t'aider Malefoy. Je _veux_ t'aider.»

Venais-je vraiment de lui dire que je voulais l'aider ? Il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait changé en fin de compte. Peut-être étais-je en train de me transformer moi aussi.

« Tu sais que tu t'engages dans quelque chose de très dangereux Granger ? Qu'il est possible que tu y laisse la vie ? »

« Je le sais, mais cela il y aurait fallu que tu me le dise avant. Mais cela ne changera en rien ma décision. J'ai été voir Dumbledore et… » je ne pus terminer ma phrase. Le Serpentard avait parcouru les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et m'avait plaquée contre le mur carrelé. Lorsque mon dos heurta de mur froid, je poussais un cri, que je tentai d'étouffer le plus possible. Il saisit sa baguette et la pointa dans mon cou, tout en retenant mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête à l'aide de sa main gauche. Il approcha son visage du mien et me lança un regard menaçant. Le jeune homme brisé et faible avait laissé place à de la pure colère, à de la rage.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas aller lui parler ! » hurla-t-il « Je croyais pouvoir de faire confiance ! »

Son teint, habituellement très pale avait viré au rouge sous l'effet de la colère et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Je me sentais vulnérable, à sa merci. Cependant, je ne devais pas me laisser impressionner. « Il était déjà au courant de tout, je ne lui ai rien appris. »

« Pardon ? Dumbledore savait et n'a rien fait ? » il relâcha légèrement l'étau de ses doigt sur mes poignets.

« Oui… » couinai-je « Il savait tout. Je lui ai demandé de m'aider, de nous aider, mais il a dit que cela ne servirait à rien, que seule moi pouvais te sauver. Il a dit que… » je fis une pause pendant laquelle je plongeai mon regard dans le sien « Il a dit que tu as besoin de t'accrocher à quelqu'un pour t'en sortir, que tu as besoin de quelqu'un à aimer et que cette personne c'est moi. » A ces mots, il me lâcha complètement et je massai mes poignets endoloris. Je pensais qu'il nierait, qu'il ricanerait ou même fondrait en larmes, mais n'en fit rien. A la place, il s'éloigna de moi, ramassa sa veste qui se trouvait par terre et me tourna le dos. Il ne voulait plus me montrer son visage, je le savais. Il ne voulait pas que je puisse lire en lui. Il avait revêtit sa carapace.

« Retourne dans ton dortoir Granger. »

Cette fois-ci, j'obéis. Je savais que je ne devais pas le pousser à bout si je ne voulais pas d'ennuis. Les paroles de Dumbledore lui avaient fait un drôle d'effet, c'était indéniable. Je ne savais pas si le directeur avait raison, seul Malefoy le savait. Lui seul savait ce qui le sauverait vraiment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wicked Game**

 **Et voilà le cinquième chapitre ! Je l'aime beaucoup, il est tout en douceur (le calme avant la tempête ?!) et basé principalement sur le relation entre Hermione et Drago. Aussi, j'ai casé quelques paroles de la chanson dont je me suis inspirée pour cette fiction et je trouve ça plutôt pas mal ! Mais c'est à vous de juger alors donnez-moi votre avis en review ! A bientôt ^^ ! –Plume224**

 **Chapitre V**

 **Laisser aller**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Malefoy. Une semaine durant laquelle, je ne l'avais pas vu, ni même entendu parler de lui. C'était comme s'il avait disparu de la circulation. Et s'il avait quitté l'école grâce à l'armoire à disparaître ? Et si les mangemorts étaient venus le chercher ? Je tremblais à cette idée, à l'idée de savoir que des mangemorts pouvaient à tout moment pénétrer dans Poudlard. Mais d'un côté, cette deuxième hypothèse était peu probable. Si des mangemorts étaient entrés dans l'enceinte de l'école, ils ne se seraient certainement pas contentés d'enlever le jeune Serpentard. Il devait sûrement être quelque part dans le château, à se torturer l'esprit. Ou alors, peut-être avait-il réussi à régler son problème sans moi. Tant qu'il ne venait pas me chercher, je n'irais pas vers lui, même si partir à sa recherche me tentait énormément.

Depuis une semaine, ni Ron ni Harry ne m'avait adressé la parole et j'avais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un avec qui pouvoir parler. Cela ne leur ressemblait pas. Ce n'était pas dans leur habitude de m'abandonner ainsi. Visiblement, cette année, les personnalités changeaient, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. L'arrogant Serpentard s'était révélé être un jeune homme torturé et sensible, mes deux meilleurs amis semblaient être devenus des étrangers. Ce qui me manquait le plus c'était l'esprit enfantin de Ron. Le voir s'empiffrer à toute heure de la journée me manquait, le réprimander me manquait. Tout cela, c'était à cause de Malefoy, à cause des mangemorts. La guerre qui se préparait allait être un véritable carnage, autant matériel, corporel que sentimental.

J'arrivai dans la grande salle. Il était dix-neuf heure et la quasi-totalité des élèves était déjà attablée. Je me trouvai une place près de Ron, occupé à dévorer son plat. Il ne leva même pas la tête lorsque je m'assis.

« Ça va ? » demandai-je, espérant engager ainsi la conversation, conversation qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis sept jours. Le rouquin marmonna une réponse positive et retourna à sa nourriture. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation. Sans soutiens d'amis, comment allai-je m'en sortir. Je n'essayai pas de nouvelle approche, sachant très bien qu'elle ne mènerait à rien. Je mangeai peu ce soir-là, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Avec toutes ces histoires j'avais perdu tout appétit et j'avais considérablement maigri. Je n'étais déjà pas très corpulente, mais désormais je nageais presque dans mes vêtements.

Soudain, un visage à l'autre bout de la salle attira mon attention. C'était lui. Malefoy était assis à la table des Serpentard, seul, isolé des autres. Il ne mangeait pas et se contentait de boire une gorgée d'eau de temps à autre. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. A quoi pouvait-il bien réfléchir ? Pensait-il à sa mission ? Aux mangemorts ? A moi ? Alors que je le contemplais, il leva la tête et son regard croisa le mien. Je pensais qu'il baisserait les yeux ou bien qu'il tournerait la tête, mais il n'en fit rien. Ses yeux de glace restèrent rivés aux miens pendant ce qui me sembla être des heures. Ce fut moi qui baissa les yeux en premier. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais sous ce regard, j'étais mal à l'aise, j'avais l'impression de brûler. Je me concentrai sur mon assiette, à moitié pleine. A côté de moi, j'entendais Ron et Harry rire et s'amuser. S'ils savaient seulement ce qui se préparait…

Je sentis quelqu'un passer derrière moi et me saisir la main. La personne me tira du banc où j'étais assise et j'eus du mal à ne pas tomber. Cette personne c'était Malefoy. Je vis mes amis me regarder, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. Malefoy avança vers la porte de la Grande Salle, me tenant toujours fermement par la main. En temps normal, Harry et Ron se seraient levés, seraient venus m'aider, mais ils se contentèrent d'observer la scène, l'air surpris. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de suivre le Serpentard. Il marchait d'un pas vif et je dus presque courir pour pouvoir suivre le rythme. Il m'emmena jusqu'à un couloir désert. Que voulait-il ? Allait-il me faire du mal ? Cela avait été tellement soudain, tellement brutal. Sans crier gare, il me plaqua contre le mur en pierre et m'écrasa avec son corps mince. Pendant un instant, sous le choc et la brutalité de son geste, j'eus la respiration coupée. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il plaqua ardemment sa bouche sur la mienne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Il perdait la tête, toutes ces histoires l'avaient rendu fou.

Il décolla ses lèvres des miennes, voyant que je ne réagissais pas. Il s'éloigna légèrement de moi et pris mon visage entre ses mains. Je ne bougeai pas, à la fois terrorisée mais aussi curieuse. Je vis que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Il caressa mes joues avec ses pouces. Il était doux et tendre, et mon cœur se serra.

« Granger.. » murmura-t-il. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage. Il souffrait, cela se voyait. « Ne m'abandonne pas. Pas maintenant. Ils viennent ce soir Granger, ne me laisse pas. »

Comment ?! Si par « ils » Malefoy entendait les partisans de Voldemort, l'heure était grave. Ce n'était pas le moment de rester là, à me supplier de ne pas l'abandonner, à m'embrasser. Nous devions agir, rapidement. Je voulus lui dire, mais il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis encore et encore. Entre chaque baiser, je pouvais l'entendre murmurer « Ne me laisse pas ». Mais pourquoi l'abandonnerai-je maintenant ?

Alors qu'il allait repartir à l'assaut de mes lèvres, je fus plus rapide et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. S'il n'y avait que cela pour lui montrer que j'étais là, que je ne le laisserai pas tomber, alors cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Je passai mes mains sur sa nuque et l'attirai encore plus près de moi qu'il n'était possible. Il grogna lorsque j'entrouvris les lèvres, lui autorisant l'accès à bouche. Nos langues se lancèrent alors dans une danse effrénée et sensuelle qu'elles semblaient connaître par cœur. Jusqu'où devais-je le laisser aller ? Qu'elle était la limite à ne pas franchir ? C'était Drago Malefoy, aussi brisé soit-il, il restait mon rival de toujours, je ne pouvais pas le laisser aller trop loin, et puis, nous avions des choses bien plus importantes à régler. Nous ne devions –pouvions- pas nous laisser aller ainsi. _Oh aller Hermione_ , m'incita la petite voix dans ma tête, _depuis combien de temps quelqu'un ne t'a-t-il pas fait sentir aussi bien ? Tu en a besoin, surtout maintenant ! Personne ne sait de quoi demain sera fait, alors laisse-toi aller, juste un moment._

Je gémissais contre les lèvres du Serpentard alors qu'il faisait courir ses mains sur mes cuisses. C'était tellement agréable. J'avais l'impression que tous nos problèmes s'étaient évaporés tandis que nous nous ambrassions dans ce couloir. Je le laissai faire. Ses fines mains se firent plus baladeuses alors qu'elles remontaient vers ma poitrine. Avec douceur et violence à la fois, il pressa mes seins à travers mon pull. Etait-ce la limite qu'il ne devait pas franchir ? Si ça l'était, alors elle ne le resta pas bien longtemps. Doucement, alors que ses lèvres ne quittaient pas les miennes, il passa ses mains sous mon haut et malaxa ma poitrine sans aucune délicatesse. Je lâchai un petit cri de plaisir. Jamais encore on ne m'avait touché de la sorte, jamais je ne m'étais sentis aussi bien en compagnie d'un garçon. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé que Ron me traite ainsi ? Combien de fois avais-je espéré qu'il agisse comme Malefoy à cet instant ? De trop nombreuses fois…

« Malefoy… » gémis-je.

« Ne m'abandonne pas. » répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

« Ce n'est pas » arrivai-je à articuler entre deux baisers « dans mon intention. »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes à nous embrasser et à nous toucher ainsi. Seulement, cela devait faire trop longtemps au goût de Ron, qui finalement, avait enfin trouvé cela étrange que le Serpentard m'entraine hors de la Grande Salle. Je savais que mon meilleur ami se tenait derrière Malefoy, à quelques mètres à peine de nous, mais je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu. J'étais tellement bien à cet instant que je ne voulais pas qu'il ne prenne fin.

Soudainement, les mains du blond quittèrent ma poitrine. L'une vint soulever une de mes cuisses, l'autre se posa sur mes fesses. Cette nouvelle position le lui permettant, il se pressa encore plus contre moi et je pus sentir son érection à travers son pantalon. Elle était là la limite à ne pas franchir. Doucement mais tout en continuant de lui dévorer les lèvres, je le fis reculer et je pus me détacher un peu de lui. Ce fut à ce moment que le Gryffondor derrière nous se décida à parler.

« C'est donc ça que tu vas faire en cachette depuis des mois ! » lança Ron « Tu fricotes avec cette ordure et tu y prends du plaisir ! Tu me dégoutes Hermione. »

Cette remarque me blessa. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse me parler sur ce ton, même en cette situation. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse se montrer aussi méchant. J'attrapai Malefoy par le bras, et me dirigeai loin du rouquin. Je devais avoir une conversation avec le Serpentard à propos de ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt et je voulais par la même occasion m'éloigner de Ron. Le blond ne protesta pas et passa son bras autour de ma taille alors que nous nous dirigions vers les étages du château. Il faisait cela pour énerver Ron, j'en étais persuadée.

« C'est ça, va te faire sauter dans une salle vide ! » s'écria ce dernier.

Je me crispai à ces mots. Comment pouvait-il se comporter ainsi ? J'étais sa meilleure amie, voire plus que cela, comment osait-il me parler ainsi ? Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je fis de mon mieux pour les retenir. Je ne devais pas lui montrer que cela m'atteignait. Malefoy resserra l'étreinte de son bras autour de ma taille et allongea le pas. Bientôt, Ron fut loin derrière nous et le Serpentard me fit entrer dans une classe vide. Il referma aussitôt la porte et je me laissai tomber sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. _Ne pleures pas Hermione ! Tu es plus forte que cela !_ Malefoy tira une chaise s'assit en face moi. Il n'avait pas l'air très bien non plus. C'était sûrement ce qu'il se passerait le soir qui le tracassait, ou alors ce qu'il venait juste de se passer.

« Je suis désolé Granger » commença-t-il « je n'aurais pas dû. »

Je relevai la tête pour mieux le voir. Je remarquai alors à quel point il avait l'air fatigué et abattu. Il avait de larges cernes violets sous les yeux et ses traits étaient tirés. Ainsi il avait l'air beaucoup plus âgé qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Et moi, à quoi ressemblais-je à ce moment-là ? Je ne devais pas avoir l'air bien mieux en point.

« Ce n'est rien » répondis-je faiblement « je n'aurais pas dû non plus. Faisons comme s'il ne c'était rien passé d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête et le sourire vicieux qui le caractérisait si bien prit place un court instant sur son visage. « Weasmoche doit me détester encore plus. Ça fait du bien. »

Malgré moi, je lui rendis son sourire. Mais ce moment de détente ne dura que quelques secondes car bien vite, nous reprîmes un air sérieux.

« Parle-moi de ce qui va se passer ce soir. » lâchai-je soudainement. Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Il était au bord des larmes. Je n'aimais pas le voir dans cet état. Quelques mois plus tôt, cela m'aurait rendue la plus heureuse du monde, mais désormais c'était tout le contraire. « Aller… » l'encourageai-je.

« Ils doivent venir ce soir. Les mangemorts. Aux alentours de minuit ils vont venir grâce à l'armoire à disparaitre et s'assurer que j'effectue bien la tâche qui m'a été donnée. »

Je frissonnai. Si nous n'agissions pas le plus tôt possible, nous ne pourrions plus rien faire. Devions-nous prévenir Dumbledore ? Devions nous avertir quelqu'un d'autre, détruire l'armoire ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Je n'arrivais pas à y répondre. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais incapable de donner une réponse correcte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? » demandai-je, complétement perdue.

Le blond qui me faisait face secoua la tête « Je n'en sais rien. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient si tôt, ce n'était pas prévu avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on doit faire Granger. »

S'il était perdu lui aussi, comment allions-nous nous sortir de cela ? Il ne pouvait pas tuer le directeur et les mangemorts de devaient pas pénétrer dans Poudlard, mais comment faire pour les en empêcher ?

« Je n'y arriverai pas Granger. Je ne pourrais jamais me détacher d'eux, je ne suis pas assez fort… » pleura Malefoy.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » m'écriai-je « Tu en es capable et je suis là ! Comment peux-tu dire ça maintenant ?! Je ne te laisserai pas tomber et tu y arriveras, alors ne dit pas le contraire. Je serais avec toi Malefoy, jusqu'au bout, c'est compris ? »

« Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas voir à quel point tu es exceptionnelle Granger ? » m'interrogea-t-il « Comment, pendant toutes ces années, ai-je fait pour ne m'arrêter qu'au statut de ton sang ? Tu me déteste et pourtant tu risques ta vie pour m'aider. »

« Je ne te déteste plus. » déclarai-je avant de fondre en larmes. C'était trop pour moi. Trop d'émotions m'avaient envahie en peu de temps et je débordais. J'avais peur, peur à en mourir, mais j'étais aussi touchée par ses paroles, elles me faisaient me sentir mieux, me sentir vivante. En l'espace de moins d'une heure Malefoy m'avait fait me sentir mieux qu'Harry ou Ron n'aurait pu le faire. De chaudes larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je ne pus retenir mes sanglots. Je me sentais idiote de pleurer ainsi pour si peu, surtout devant lui, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Nous allions peut-être mourir ce soir alors cela qu'il me voit pleurer importait peu.

« Non ne pleures pas… » m'implora le Serpentard en se levant de sa chaise et en s'accroupissant à mon niveau « Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer Granger. S'il te plait arrête. »

Seulement, je ne pouvais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler, à contrôler mes émotions et mes larmes. Allais-je pleurer tout le reste de ma vie ? Si ma vie prenait fin le soir-même, alors oui, certainement. Malefoy se releva légèrement et déposa un baiser sur mon front, chacune de mes joues, le bout de mon nez, dans mon cou puis enfin sur mes lèvres. Pourquoi était-il si doux? Pourquoi se comportait-il si tendrement envers moi ? La dernière fois que nous nous étions parlé, une semaine auparavant, alors que je lui avais avoué avoir parlé à Dumbledore, il avait été brutal, presque méchant. Alors pourquoi était-il si différent ? Peut-être avait-il réfléchis aux paroles du professeur. Peut-être avait-il réalisé que le vieil homme avait raison, qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher et que ce quelqu'un c'était moi.

« Sèche tes larmes Hermione, je t'en prie. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si…gentil ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu par mon prénom ? Pourquoi m'embrasses-tu comme si j'étais précieuse à tes yeux ? » lui demandai-je une fois calmée.

Il soupira et sembla chercher ses mots. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir me dire ? Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ecoute-moi bien » m'ordonna-t-il calmement « Le monde autour de nous s'écroule petit à petit, le monde est en flammes et il n'y a que toi qui puisses me sauver de cet enfer. Alors pour cela tu es précieuse à mes yeux. J'ai oublié tout notre passé en tant que rivaux, maintenant il n'y a plus que toi qui compte. Hermione… » Il susurra mon prénom, presque amoureusement. « Promet-moi que si on arrive à mettre un terme à tout ça, tu ne m'abandonneras pas, promet-le-moi. »

Pouvais-je lui promettre une telle chose ? Si je m'écoutais, oui, je pouvais lui promettre de rester avec lui, mais était-ce la vérité ? Désirais-je vraiment cela ? Désirais-je vraiment mettre Ron de côté pour Malefoy ? Je n'en savais rien. Rien du tout. Jamais je n'avais eu un tel choix à faire, jamais on ne m'avait demandé cela. C'était déstabilisant et valorisant à la fois. Je savais que Ron ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour moi, et c'était réciproque. Mais Malefoy dans tout cela ? Il ne pouvait pas réellement m'aimer, ce n'était pas possible bien sûr. Cependant il devait ressentir quelque chose pour moi, c'était évident. La façon dont il m'avait embrassé, parlé et consolé, montrait qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Pourrait-on, un jour, mettre un mot sur ce sentiment que je partageais avec lui ? Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, j'étais simplement perdue dans une vague de sentiments contradictoires, dans une vague de passion qui s'abattait sur moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Lorsque tout cela serait fini, pourrais-je rester avec lui ? Nos sentiments compliqués se transformeraient-ils en un véritable amour ? Comment pouvais-je en être sûre ?

Décidant que j'avais assez réfléchis sur le sujet et que de toute façon si je n'essayais pas je ne saurais jamais, je me penchai vers lui et déposai mes lèvres au coin des siennes. « Je te le promet. » murmurai-je. Il me serra aussitôt dans ses bras et caressa tendrement mes cheveux. J'étais bien là. Peut-être que c'était ma vraie place. Peut-être que mon corps avait été fait pour se blottir contre le sien. Peut-être que le Serpentard avait été envoyé sur cette Terre pour être avec moi. Je souris contre son torse. Nous étions tellement différents, deux opposés. Une seule chose nous liait : nous étions deux fous, deux insensés.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wicked Game**

 **Chapitre VI**

Nous marchions, main dans la main. Nous ne nous étions pas lâchés depuis plus de deux heures désormais. Nous ne faisions pas cela par amour ni par quelconque autre sentiment, mais c'était comme si nous ne pouvions pas faire autre chose. Nous ne pouvions pas nous séparer, c'était comme si un fil invisible mais incassable nous liait. Tous les élèves que nous croisions nous regardaient avec curiosité, surtout les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Voir Hermione Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout de l'école tenir la main de Drago Malefoy, le petit prince respecté de tous les Serpentard devait être un étonnant spectacle. Mais je m'en moquais éperdument. Ce que les autres pouvaient penser m'importait peu à cet instant. Nous avancions sûrement vers le plus grand danger qui soit, les chuchotements et les ricanements des autres élèves ne m'atteignaient pas.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'immense mur de la salle sur demande. La majestueuse porte qui permettait d'y entrer apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Une fois que nous serions entrés, que se passerait-il ? Le blond à mes côtés m'avait guidé jusqu'ici mais je ne savais pas dans quel but. Avait-il un plan ? Savait-il vraiment ce qu'il faisait ?

Il lâcha ma main et pénétra dans la salle. Je restai immobile un moment. Avais-je réellement envie de le suivre ? Si je le laissai là, seul, qu'arriverait-il ? J'étais tentée de le faire, de partir en courant en le laissant livré à lui-même. Mais je lui avais fait une promesse alors, je regardai tout autour de moi, et le suivis. Aussitôt avais-je franchis la porte que celle-ci se referma derrière moi et disparut. Je frissonnai à nouveau lorsque je me rendis compte que le Serpentard n'était plus là. Où était-il passé ? Comment allai-je le retrouver parmi ces montagnes d'objets ? Il devait sûrement se trouver près de l'armoire à disparaitre, il fallait simplement que je me souvienne de l'emplacement de celle-ci. Cependant, lorsqu'il m'avait emmené là une semaine plus tôt, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à ce détail. J'avançai alors vers une allée, au hasard. Ensuite, je tournai à droite et en empruntai une autre. Soudain, venant de ma gauche, j'entendis un léger rire, en réalité plus proche du ricanement. Je tournai la tête en direction du bruit. Rien, tout était redevenu silencieux. De plus en plus inquiète, je continuai mon chemin à la recherche de Malefoy.

« Où te caches-tu ? » s'écria une voix, très proche de moi. Cette voix, je la reconnu aussitôt. C'était celle de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle était là, dans la salle sur demande, traquant sa proie et elle n'était certainement pas seule. ILS étaient là. Etait-ce Malefoy qui les avait fait venir ou étaient-ils venus par eux même. Je penchai pour la seconde option.

« Je peux sentir ta présence ! » hurla la mangemort. A qui s'adressait-elle ? Me parlait-elle ou à son neveu ? Je devais retrouver ce dernier rapidement, seul nous étions faibles, à deux nous l'étions moins. Je me mis à courir, ma baguette à la main, tournant dans chaque allée qui se présentait à moi.

« Malefoy ! » m'écriai-je « Malefoy où es-tu ? » Aucune réponse. Rien que le silence parfois coupé par le rire de Bellatrix. Celui-ci retentit une nouvelle fois et mon sang se glaça. Elle était toute proche, peut-être même juste derrière moi. Si je ne trouvais pas rapidement le Serpentard tout ne se passerait pas bien pour moi. Je l'appelai encore et encore, sans résultat.

Soudain, une main vint se plaquer contre ma bouche. J'essayai de me débattre, d'appeler à l'aide mais cela ne servit à rien, je ne pouvais ni parler ni bouger. Qu'allait-elle me faire ? Allait-elle me tuer tout de suite ou attendrait-elle d'avoir un public ? Une chose était sûre en tout cas, je n'allais pas rester en vie longtemps. Je pensai à Harry et Ron, à mes parents, à Malefoy. Tant de personnes qui avaient une grande importance pour moi mais que je ne reverrai plus jamais. J'allais mourir en les laissant derrière moi. La dernière image que Ron aurait eu de moi, serait lorsque le Serpentard et moi nous embrassions. Je fermai les yeux et laissai les larmes couler sur mes joues, attendant la mort. Cependant, elle ne vint pas et j'ouvris les yeux. En face de moi, se tenait le Serpentard, sa baguette pointée dans ma direction, ou plutôt vers la personne qui me retenait. Je sentis alors une légère pression s'exercer dans mon cou, comme si l'on y pressait le bout d'une baguette.

« Regarde qui vient à ton secours… » susurra la voix de Bellatrix à mon oreille « Drago Malefoy, mon cher neveu… ».

Je frissonnai. Cette voix, doucereuse, presque sensuelle mais pourtant teintée de la pire folie qui soit, résonnai encore dans mon esprit, même lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler. Le jeune mangemort s'approcha un peu plus, essayant l'air d'avoir menaçant alors que l'on pouvait voir sa terreur à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur sa baguette et sa main tremblait comme une feuille. Dans son regard on pouvait y lire de la peur mais aussi de la détermination. Je sus alors qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas, qu'il ferait tout pour me sauver de sa tante folle à lier.

« Lâcha-la. » dit-il, presqu'en murmurant.

La femme en noir resserra alors la prise qu'elle avait sur moi et enfonça un peu plus sa baguette dans mon cou. Il ne pensait quand-même pas qu'elle l'écouterait ?

« Elle t'a détourné de ta mission Drago ! » s'écria-t-elle soudain « Tu es t'es amouraché de cette petite sotte et voilà le résultat ! »

« Lâche-la. » répéta l'intéressé, plus fort cette fois-ci. Sa main avait cessé de trembler et il avait l'air plus sûr de lui. Seulement, cela semblait importer peu à la mangemort, car, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, elle continua : « Tu sais quoi Drago ? On va jouer à un petit jeu mon chéri. » elle ricana et je crus mourir d'effroi « Si dans dix secondes, tu ne me promet pas d'accomplir ta mission, je tues ta copine sang-de-bourbe. Compris ? »

« Lâche-la. »

« Un. » commença-t-elle à compter. Allais-je mourir ? La laisserait-elle aller jusqu'à dix ? D'un côté, je l'espérai, si cela l'empêcher d'avoir à tuer Dumbledore, ma mort ne serait pas vaine. D'un autre côté, j'étais terrifiée à cette idée. Quelle sensation la mort provoquait-elle ? Allais-je souffrir ? Resterais-je un fantôme qui hanterait les couloirs de Poudlard ? Tant de question qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit, mais celle qui m'était apparue en premier était : Lui manquerais-je ? Drago Malefoy allait-il vivre avec cette sensation de manque que provoque le deuil ? Je n'en savais rien. Je ne savais plus rien. Tout le savoir que j'avais accumulé au cours des années semblait avoir disparu, c'était comme si mon esprit était totalement vide.

« Lâche-la. »

« Deux. »

Je fermai les yeux. Je ne voulais plus voir son visage peint de douleur. Je ne voulais plus voir ses yeux remplis de larmes, larmes de rage plus que de chagrin.

Les secondes passèrent et Bellatrix continuait son sinistre décompte et le blond en face d'elle répétait inlassablement la même et unique phrase.

« Lâche-la. »

« Neuf. » annonça la femme qui me retenait « Je te laisse une dernière chance Drago, si tu ne la saisis pas, ta petite sang-de-bourbe adorée mourra. »

Il ne lui répondit pas et je l'imaginai serrant encore plus fort sa baguette entre ses doigts, le visage crispé, tiraillé entre deux choix. Mais quel serait son choix ?

« Bien, comme tu voudras » lâcha la mangemort « Le maître te le fera payer Drago… »

Je retins mon souffle. J'allais mourir. D'une seconde à l'autre je tomberais sur le sol, morte. Je tomberais au pied de Malefoy et celui-ci crierait, de douleur, de chagrin, de rage, de tout cela mélangé. Il allait regretter son choix et Voldemort le lui ferait payer. Au final il serait celui qui souffrirait le plus. Moi, je serai morte, plus rien ne pourrait m'atteindre, je serais enfin en paix. Lui, aurait à vivre une guerre et il y participerait aux côtés de ses ennemis, de nos ennemis.

Bellatrix appuya sa baguette dans mon cou. Cela laisserait une marque mais je m'en moquais, j'allais mourir de toute façon.

« Avada… » elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la formule complète.

« Non ! » hurla le Serpentard « Non ! Ne la tues pas ! C'est bon, je vais le faire. Je vais tuer Dumbledore. »

Instantanément, j'ouvris les yeux. Non, il ne devait pas céder, il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire, il n'était pas la marionnette de Voldemort ! De chaudes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues alors que Bellatrix me lâchait et que je tombais sur le sol, au pied du blond, vivante. Il m'aida à me relever et me pris dans ses bras. Il me caressa doucement les cheveux et j'entendis sa tente ricaner dans mon dos. Ce spectacle devait être des plus insensés et comiques, du moins pour elle.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû. » dis-je à celui qui me tenait contre son torse.

« Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Ta vie est plus précieuse que n'importe quelle autre. »

Si on m'avait dit, qu'un jour Drago Malefoy, mon plus grand rival, mon ennemi, me dirait une chose pareille, je lui aurais ris au nez. Et pourtant…Et pourtant il était là, à me serrer dans ses bras fins et à me dire des mots réconfortants, des mots magnifiques. Jamais personne ne m'avait dit quelque chose de tel. Personne ne m'avait jamais comparé à quelque chose de si précieux. Personne sauf Drago Malefoy désormais.

« Tout cela est tellement répugnant ! N'oublie pas ta mission Drago ! » cracha la mangemort, impatiente.

Il me lâcha et je sentis alors des liens se nouer autour de mes poignets et de me chevilles. La femme en noir me fit asseoir par terre et posa ma baguette à quelques mètres de moi.

« Tu vas rester gentiment ici. » m'ordonna-t-elle « Quand à toi » elle désigna son neveu « viens avec moi, tu as du pain sur la planche. » Elle s'éloigna alors et le Serpentard s'agenouilla en face de moi.

« Je reviendrai te chercher Granger. » il avança ses lèvres vers les miennes, pour ce que j'espérai ne pas être un dernier baiser, mais avant qu'elles ne se touchent, la voix emprunte de folie et de colère de Bellatrix résonna dans la salle sur demande.

« Drago ! » hurla-t-elle. Il déposa alors un chaste et rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et partis la rejoindre, me laissant seule.

Je voulus crier, lui hurler de revenir, de ne pas la suivre, de ne pas céder. Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servit ? Même si je m'étais mise à crier à m'en déchirer les poumons il ne serait pas revenu vers moi. J'étais seule dans la salle dur demande et le silence qui y régnait était presque aussi terrorisant que lorsque le rire de Bellatrix y résonnait. Je me sentais tellement impuissante face à cette nouvelle situation, je ne pouvais rien faire à part attendre, attendre que le Serpentard revienne me chercher. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Et si les mangemorts l'emportaient avec eux de force ? C'était une option à envisager, et si elle venait à se produire, comment sortirai-je d'ici ? Personne ne savait où je me trouvais, personne. Seul Malefoy et sa tante le savaient et ce n'était pas cette dernière qui viendrait me libérer.

Soudain, un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce. On aurait dit qu'une porte venait de claquer. Il était déjà de retour ! Malefoy était venu me chercher. Je soufflai de soulagement même si je savais que nos problèmes étaient loin d'être réglés. Avait-il accompli sa mission ? Albus Dumbledore était-il mort ? La guerre entre le bien et le mal, entre la liberté et l'asservissement, avait-elle été déclarée ? Et maintenant, qu'allions-nous faire ? Allait-il devoir partir ou resterait-il avec moi ?

Tant de réponse auxquelles je n'eus pas immédiatement la réponse, car la personne qui s'avançait vers moi n'était pas le blond, mais Harry. Il m'aida à me défaire de mes liens et me tendit ma baguette qu'il venait de ramasser. Ensuite, je lui racontai toute l'histoire, depuis le jour où le Serpentard m'avait trouvé dans les toilettes jusqu'à ce soir même. Je n'omis aucun détail, même pas les baisers que nous avions échangés. Lorsque j'eus fini mon récit, je me sentis légèrement mieux. Savoir que je n'étais plus seule me rassurait. Un peu.

« Aller, lève-toi » annonça Harry « On doit partir d'ici. »

« Pour aller où ? » lui demandai-je.

« Dumbledore m'a fait parvenir une lettre ce matin, me contant tout ce que tu viens de me raconter. Il m'a donné un devoir à accomplir. Il m'a donné la solution pour vaincre Voldemort mais seul je ne pourrais pas y arriver. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, aller viens. »

Alors il savait. Seulement depuis le matin certes, mais il savait. Il savait que Drago Malefoy était devenu, sans en avoir le choix, un mangemort. Il savait que Voldemort lui avait ordonné de tuer le directeur de Poudlard. Il savait que j'étais au courant. Il savait que ma relation avec le Serpentard n'était plus celle de deux personnes qui se haïssent. Maintenant qu'il savait tout, m'avait-il pardonné d'avoir été si distante ? Et Ron, me pardonnerait-il ?

Je me relevai et suivis mon meilleur ami à travers les allées encombrées de la salle sur demande. Dès que je vis la porte, je me précipitai vers elle. Nous devions vite quitter l'école comme Harry l'avait annoncé, mais nous devions d'abord sauver le Serpentard. S'il n'avait pas encore tué Dumbledore nous pouvions faire en sorte de l'arrêter. S'il l'avait déjà fait, nous pouvions au moins l'emmener avec nous.

Je me retrouvai dans le couloir désormais désert. Harry me rejoignit aussitôt. Alors que je fis mine d'aller en direction de la tour d'astronomie, là où je savais qu'il se trouvait, le brun me retint par le bras. Je tentai de me libérer mais n'y parvint pas, je n'avais plus de force. Tout cela m'avait vidé de toute énergie.

« Où est-ce que tu vas Hermione ? Nous devons aller chercher Ron et partir ! »

« Pas sans lui Harry ! » m'écriai-je « On doit l'aider…Je t'en supplie. »

Il soupira et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Dans son regard je pouvais lire toutes sortes d'émotions, allant de la haine qu'il portait à celui que je voulais aider à l'amour fraternel qu'il me portait. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur allait se briser. Le jeune homme en face de moi devait se sentir perdu. Sa meilleure amie lui demandait d'aider son ennemi. Même Malefoy n'était plus vraiment son ennemi désormais je savais qu'Harry ne le portait pas et ne le porterait jamais dans son cœur. Allait-il risquer sa vie pour le sauver ? Risquerait-il de mourir et donc que Voldemort ne puisse être vaincu pour sauver la vie d'un mangemort ?

« Harry, s'il te plait… »

A cet instant je sus que mes supplications ne serviraient à rien. Harry n'irait pas aider le Serpentard.

« C'est trop tard Hermione… »

« Tu n'en sais rien. On peut peut-être toujours faire quelque chose ! »

Il secoua la tête et m'emmena vers une fenêtre à quelques mètres de là où nous nous trouvions. De là, nous avions une vue imprenable sur le parc du château et ses alentours. Le brun me fit signe de lever les yeux vers le ciel sombre et j'obéis. Mon sang se glaça. Au-dessus des tours du château se dessinait la marque des ténèbres, tel une ombre mortelle planant sur nos têtes. Des cris et des bruits de verre brisé résonnèrent dans le château. Harry avait raison, c'était trop tard. Dumbledore était mort désormais et les mangemorts avaient le jeune homme blond. Je regardai une dernière fois par la fenêtre avant de partir et je vis, au loin, des silhouettes sombres. L'une d'elle se détachait particulièrement bien des autres, grande, mince, à l'écart et surtout des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. C'était lui. Il était là, sous mes yeux et je ne pouvais rien faire, rien faire à part le regarder partir en compagnie de nos ennemis. Il allait vers un destin macabre et je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour changer cela.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wicked Game**

 **Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! J'avais dit que cette fiction serait courte alors pas de surprises haha. Cependant il y aura très sûrement un épilogue. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review de votre avis sur ce chapitre ainsi que sur ce chapitre ! A bientôt ^^ ! –Plume224**

 **Chapitre VII**

 **Une promesse**

Je déambulais dans les couloirs détruits du château. La bataille avait été violente et destructive. De nombreuses personnes avaient perdu la vie lors de cette guerre. Mais désormais tout cela était fini. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort et plus aucun innocent n'aurait à mourir. J'avais perdu trop de proches durant cette guerre. Fred, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, et bien trop d'autres. Savoir que je ne les reverrai plus me brisait le cœur, j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais être heureuse, ou du moins plus jamais autant qu'avant. Et je ne devais sûrement pas être la seule à ressentir cela. Tout le monde, tous les survivant avaient perdu une partie de leur innocence durant cette bataille et ne la récupéreraient jamais.

Autour de moi, presque tout était détruit. Les murs ne tenaient plus que par miracle et le sol était fissuré à de nombreux endroits. On avait du mal à croire que ce château était, pour beaucoup de sorciers, le plus beau lieu du monde. Poudlard avait perdu sa magie et n'était plus que ruines. La bataille qui y avait eu lieu l'avait vidé de toute sa beauté.

Au détour d'un couloir, j'aperçus quelqu'un dont le visage m'était familier. Dès que je le vis, mon cœur se serra et je ne pus expliquer réellement pourquoi. Il était assis par terre, la tête posée contre le mur et avait les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Je m'approchai de lui et m'assis à ses côtés. Il ne bougea pas mais j'étais certaine qu'il savait qui l'avait rejoint. Je posai alors ma tête sur son épaule. Il ne broncha pas, c'était comme si cela avait déjà été convenu entre nous, comme si nous n'avions pas été séparé pendant presqu'une année. Bien évidemment je l'avais revu plusieurs fois durant la guerre, mais à ces moments-là, il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole ni même un regard. Lorsque Bellatrix m'avait torturé chez lui, il n'était pas venu m'aider. Sur le coup, je lui en avais voulu, mais plus maintenant, c'était comme si la mort de Voldemort avait effacé tout cela.

« Tu m'as manqué. » murmurai-je.

Et c'était vrai. Il m'avait manqué. Ne pas savoir où il se trouvait, et dans quel état m'avait de nombreuses fois empêché de dormir. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, mon rival, mon bourreau, m'aurait manqué ? Et pourtant, il était celui dont j'avais le plus crains la mort. Apprendre une telle chose m'aurait complétement anéanti. Non, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, mais je m'étais considérablement attaché à lui et je n'aurais pas pu supporter sa perte. Le savoir en vie, près de moi, me rassurait.

« Je suis désolé. » me répondit-il, toujours en gardant les yeux clos.

Ne savait-il pas qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser ? Ne savait-il pas qu'il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner, du moins avec moi ?

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Malefoy. »

Malefoy…prononcer son nom me faisait une drôle d'impression. Cela faisait près d'un an que ce nom n'avait pas franchi le bord de mes lèvres. Durant un an, ce nom avait hanté mes pensées sans que je ne puisse en faire part à qui que ce soit. Harry s'en était douté bien évidemment, mais je n'avais pas voulu en parler avec lui. Que lui aurais-je dis ? Lui aurais-je dis qu'un mangemort, ayant tué Albus Dumbledore, ne pouvait quitter mon esprit ? Non, jamais je n'aurais pu. Quant à Ron… je ne lui avais rien dit non plus. Ma relation avec ce dernier avait été des plus compliquées suite au spectacle auquel il avait assisté. Durant notre année de cavale il n'avait cessé de me jeter des regards tristes. A ses yeux c'était comme si je n'étais plus la même. Mais étais-je toujours la même ? Etais-je toujours la même Hermione qu'avant ? Sûrement pas… L'année dernière m'avait complétement changée. Malefoy m'avait changée.

Le blond à côté de moi bougea légèrement et se tourna vers moi. Il ouvrit les yeux et je pus enfin revoir ses pupilles glacées.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te chercher dans la salle sur demande comme je te l'avais promis. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidé lorsque Bellatrix te faisait du mal. Je ne mérite même pas que tu m'adresse encore la parole. Tout ceci est de ma faute. J'ai tué Dumbledore et la guerre a commencée. C'est de ma faute… Mais je devais le faire, sinon ils t'auraient tué… Et je n'aurais pas pu le supporter, je t'aim….je t'apprécie Granger. J'ai réalisé cela durant la guerre. Ne pas t'avoir à mes côté m'a presque rendu fou, j'avais besoin de toi et j'ai toujours besoin de toi. Mais je ne mérite pas ton pardon, je ne mérite rien de bien. »

Il se mit alors à pleurer. Non, il ne fallait qu'il pleure ! S'il commençait, j'allais finir pas le suivre. Mais son monologue avait été tellement fort et bouleversant. C'était horrible d'apprendre ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il se haïssait. Le petit garçon arrogant et imbu de lui-même était bien loin désormais. Comment pouvait-on se détester soi-même à ce point ?

Je le pris dans mes bras. Il n'y avait que cela à faire de toute façon.

« Bien sûr que tu mérites mon pardon Malefoy. Tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda-t-il presque timidement.

Je hochai la tête et, comme pour le lui confirmer, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Débuta alors une danse endiablée, passionnée. Nos souffles se mêlaient, nos langues se nouaient, nos mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre. A cet instant j'étais bien. Je ne pensais plus à la guerre, aux morts, au fait que nos vies avaient changées à tout jamais. Il n'y avait que lui et moi. Une explosion aurait pu avoir lieu à quelques mètres seulement, je n'aurais pas décollé mon visage de celui du Serpentard pour autant. Ce dernier me poussa et je me retrouvai allongée sur le sol froid. En temps normal les morceaux de pierre m'auraient fait mal, mais pas là. Il se plaça au-dessus de moi sans pour autant arrêter de m'embrasser. Il tenait fermement mon visage à l'aide d'une de ses mains, l'autre se baladait sur mon corps.

« Hermione… » murmurait-il entre deux baisers. L'entendre prononcer mon prénom me faisait frissonner. De sa bouche, cela sonnait comme une douce mélodie, comme une caresse. Il ne m'avait appelé par mon prénom que très peu de fois par le passé et je n'y étais pas habituée, mais le serai-je un jour ? M'habituerai-je un jour à ce qu'il m'embrasse et m'appelle par mon prénom ?

Sa bouche quitta la mienne et vint tracer un chemin brulant dans mon cou et sur ma mâchoire. Je gémis. J'avais du mal à croire à l'identité de la personne qui me faisait ressentir ces sensations. Qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy pourrait un jour me faire gémir, autrement qu'à cause de la douleur ?

Il remonta ses lèvres sur les mienne. Le baiser qu'il me donna alors fut doux, calme, tout l'inverse du précédent. Soudain, il cessa de m'embrasser et se redressa. Il m'entraina avec lui et je me retrouvai plaquée contre son torse, serrée dans l'étau de ses bras. Il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux et ne bougea plus pendant un long moment. J'écoutais sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. C'était reposant et j'aurais pu rester ainsi pendant une éternité si quelqu'un n'était pas venu nous déranger. Je levai la tête vers le nouveau venu et ne fus pas surprise de voir Ron. Il avait également l'air fatigué mais la tristesse était ce qui prenait le plus de place sur son visage. Mon cœur se serra, je m'en voulais de lui faire ressentir tout cela alors qu'il venait juste de perdre un de ses frères. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus désolé possible, tandis que le blond qui me tenait dans ses bras ne daignait même pas lever la tête vers mon ami.

« Il n'y a plus aucun espoir ? » me demanda-t-il « Il n'y a plus aucune chance pour que toi et moi nous… » il fondit en larmes. Je voulus me lever pour le prendre dans mes bras mais Malefoy me retint de toutes ses forces. Voir Ron aussi déchiré était le pire spectacle qui soit. J'avais aimé le rouquin, mais désormais tout était différent. Depuis Malefoy, tout avait changé. Je ne savais plus qui aimer et qui détester. La logique aurait voulu que je reste amoureuse de Ron et que je continue à détester le vert et argent, mais ce n'était pas le cas. D'une certaine façon, je les aimais tous les deux. Différemment. J'aimais Ron pour son côté enfantin et car il était toujours là pour moi. J'aimais Malefoy pour sa fragilité qu'il ne dévoilait qu'à moi et car il avait changé durant la guerre. Mais lequel aimais-je le plus ? Ce que je ressentais pour le Serpentard était-il de l'amour ? Non. _Oui._ Etais-je amoureuse de lui ? Non. _Oui._ Cette petite voix insupportable allait-elle se taire un jour ? _Non, car tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison. Tu l'aimes et n'essaies pas de te persuader du contraire. Tu n'as pensé qu'à lui durant la guerre et maintenant qu'il est là, tu as l'impression que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Tu l'aimes._ Je secouai la tête, si cela continuait j'allais finir par devenir folle.

Durant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas quitté Ron du regard. Il était dans l'attente d'une réponse, je le savais.

« Ron… » murmurai-je « Je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Pardonne-moi Ron. »

Il hocha la tête, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Je m'en voulais tellement de lui faire subir cela mais je ne pouvais plus me mentir à moi-même. J'aimais Drago Malefoy, essayer de me persuader du contraire ne servait à rien. Je l'aimais.

Ron baissa la tête et tourna les talons. Je sentis alors les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il était tellement malheureux par ma faute. Je me demandai si j'arriverai à ne plus m'en vouloir un jour ou l'autre.

« Il s'en remettra ne t'en fait pas. » me consola le blond en me caressant les cheveux.

J'avais l'impression d'être avec une toute autre personne. Il était tellement plus doux qu'auparavant, tellement plus…humain. Le Malefoy qui était parti au début de la guerre n'était pas celui qui me serrait contre lui et m'embrassait.

« Tu as tellement changé. » dis-je « Dans le bon sens évidemment, mais tu as changé. »

« Je sais. » soupira-t-il « C'est jusque j'ai décidé de changer justement. Cette guerre m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de choses… J'étais un connard et j'ai fait tellement de choses horribles dans le passé, je ne mérite même pas d'être pardonné de tout cela… »

Il n'allait quand même pas recommencer ! Combien de fois allais-je devoir lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser pour qu'il comprenne ?

« Arrête avec ça…Tu mérites d'être pardonné je te l'ai déjà dit. Et si les autres n'y arrivent pas, tant pis, moi je l'ai déjà fait. Depuis longtemps. » je me tus. Il régna un grand silence entre nous. Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre et il n'avait pas l'air décidé à parler. Que pouvais-je bien dire ensuite ?

« Je t'ai pardonné depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Il y a un an tu m'as montré une facette de toi que personne ne connaissait et cela a effacé tout ce que tu as pu dire ou faire par le passé. Il y a un an, j'ai découvert un jeune homme complétement différent de l'image que tu renvoyais depuis des années et j'ai été touché par ce garçon. »

Venais-je vraiment de dire cela à voix haute ? Je n'en revenais pas. C'était sorti tellement naturellement, tellement facilement. _Parce que c'est la vérité…_ Le Serpentard se détacha doucement de moi et planta son regard dans le mien. Mon esprit se vida. A nouveau, j'oubliai la guerre, la bataille, Ron. Il n'y avait plus que ses yeux gris. Et rien d'autre.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Je hochai la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tellement son regard posé sur moi était intense.

« Même si tu m'as pardonné, pourquoi ne pas être partie avec Weasley ? Pourquoi t'accroches-tu à moi comme ça ? »

« Parce que je t'ai promis de ne plus jamais te laisser. Et aussi parce que… » je ne terminai pas ma phrase.

« Parce que quoi Granger ? »

Il m'avait appelé Granger. Je me rendis alors compte que je préférais lorsqu'il utilisait mon prénom.

« Parce que je crois que je suis aussi tombée amoureuse de ce garçon il y a un an. »

Il m'embrassa.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle, main dans la main. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. J'avais l'impression d'être un ovni. Au loin, au fond de la pièce, je vis Ron et sa famille. Ils pleuraient tous, ils pleuraient la mort de Fred. Une larme coula sur ma joue et je la laissai rouler jusqu'à mon menton. Une deuxième la suivit, puis une troisième et enfin je fondis en larmes. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'autant d'innocents perdent la vie ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que la personne la plus heureuse et enjouée du monde meure ? C'était injuste, tellement injuste. Je sentis que l'on passait un bras autours de mes épaules et je n'eus pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qui il était. Il me serra légèrement contre lui, comme pour me soutenir, m'empêcher de tomber et nous continuâmes à avancer parmi la foule. Je reconnus de nombreux visages familiers. Certain me souriaient, d'autres me lançaient des regards curieux. Ils devaient se demander ce qu'Hermione Granger faisait au bras de Drago Malefoy, et je les comprenais car je n'arrivais pas y croire moi-même. C'était comme si je me trouvais dans une dimension parallèle. Cela me semblait normal, naturel, de tenir la main du Serpentard, de l'embrasser, alors que non. Ce n'était pas normal d'agir ainsi, pourtant c'était agréable et je me sentais bien.

Il me conduisit à l'extérieur du château, là où l'air était frai. Cela me fit du bien d'inspirer un grand bol d'air après cette nuit mouvementée. Là, nous trouvâmes Harry, seul, assis sur un gros morceau de pierre qui devait provenir d'un mur ou d'une statue. Je lâchai le blond et me dirigeai vers mon ami. Je le pris dans mes bras et ni lui ni moi ne prononça un mot pendant longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous séparâmes et il prit la parole :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit fini. »

« Moi non plus. » répondis-je « Je n'arrive pas à me dire que tous nos soucis sont derrière nous désormais. »

Harry acquiesça et je vis regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Lui aussi devait se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Le blond s'approcha de nous et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Il voulait expliquer à Harry sans avoir à parler. Et le brun compris, je pus le voir dans ses yeux. Il soupira.

« Je savais que ça finirait par arriver. » il planta son regard dans celui lu Serpentard « Si jamais tu lui fait du mal Malefoy… ». Il était en colère mais arrivait pourtant à rester calme.

« Pourquoi lui ferai-je du mal Potter ? J'ai changé et tu le sais très bien. Maintenant que Voldemort est mort je n'appartiens plus à personne et je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, et ce que je veux c'est être avec elle. C'est elle qui m'a en quelle que sorte sauvée, jamais plus je ne lui ferais de mal. »

Harry eut l'air de le croire car il ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Puis le blond s'empara à nouveau de ma main et m'entraina plus loin. J'adressai un signe de main à Harry pour lui dire au revoir et il disparut bientôt de mon champ de vision. Le Serpentard m'emmena sur le pont en pierre qui servait à quitter Poudlard. Une fois au bout du pont, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

« Pars avec moi. » me lança-t-il soudain « Pars avec moi. »

« Pour aller où ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » répondit-il « Loin. Très loin. Je ne suis plus à ma place ici, tout le monde me hais, et ils ont raison. Tout le monde sauf toi me déteste, je ne peux pas rester ici. Viens avec moi… ».

Que pouvais-je bien lui répondre ? Je ne savais même pas si je ressentais l'envie de partir avec lui, et même si c'était le cas, je ne pouvais pas laisser mes amis derrière moi. Si je partais, Harry comprendrait mais pas Ron. Il venait de perdre son frère et avait perdu tout espoir d'être un jour avec moi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Mais Malefoy dans tout cela ? Que se passerait-il si ne partais pas avec lui ? Dans quel état allait-il se mettre ? Il était capable de faire une bêtise, je le savais. J'étais face à une impasse. Soit je partais avec Malefoy et laissais mes amis se reconstruire seuls ou soit je restais avec mes amis et laissais le blond seul au monde, le laissais se reconstruire seul. Je ne savais pas quoi choisir, j'aurais voulu pouvoir rester avec eux tous.

« Malefoy… » commençai-je « Je…J'aimerais partir avec toi mais je ne peux pas laisser Ron et Harry seuls. Ils ont besoin de moi… »

Ceci ne voulait pas dire que je refusais son offre, seulement il sembla comprendre le contraire.

« Et moi ?! Tu crois que je n'ai pas besoin de toi ?! Il n'y a que toi sur cette Terre qui puisse me comprendre, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je ne me sens pas haïs ! Avec toi je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un monstre ! J'ai plus besoin de toi que n'importe qui d'autre putain ! Tu ne le vois pas ?! Je croyais pourtant que tu avais promis de ne pas me laisser tomber ! Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ! Tu n'es qu'une menteuse et moi un idiot de t'avoir cru ! »

Il était rouge de colère et serrait les poings tellement fort que ses phalanges en étaient blanchies. Quant à moi, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. J'avais envie de lui dire qu'il se trompait, que je voulais tenir ma promesse, mais aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche, j'étais comme tétanisée. Voyant que je ne répondais rien, il s'énerva encore plus.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'en as rien à faire de moi ! Tu voulais te venger de moi hein ?! Et bien tu as gagné Granger, tu m'as bien eu avec tes airs d'amoureuse transie ! »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Il marchait lentement mais je savais que bientôt il ne serait plus qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon. Si je ne réagissais pas rapidement, il finirait par disparaitre de ma vue et peut-être ne le reverrai-je jamais. Je pris alors une grande respiration et hurlai à plein poumons :

« Reviens ! Ne pars pas ! »

Il s'arrêta mais il me tournait toujours le dos. Il semblait attendre que je continu de parler.

« Reste avec moi ! Tu n'as pas besoin de partir ! Reste je t'en prie ! »

Il ne se retourna toujours pas.

« Je ne t'ai pas mentis je te le jure ! »

Toujours de dos. Immobile.

« Je t'aime ! » hurlai-je.

Là, il se retourna enfin et se rua vers moi. Je courus à sa rencontre et nous jetâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il me serra contre lui de toutes ses forces et m'embrassa avec passion. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de me croire alors qu'une minute plus tôt il me traitait de menteuse, je n'en savais rien. Je savais seulement que nous étions deux fous, deux insensés mais que désormais ce n'était plus la seule chose qui nous liait.


	8. Epilogue

**Wicked Game**

 **Epilogue**

 **Et voilà ! L'épilogue est enfin là. C'est sûrement le plus long chapitre de toute la fiction car je le voulais le plus complet possible afin de clôturer la fiction dignement. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! A bientôt ^^ ! –Plume224**

 _Quatre ans plus tard…_

J'ouvris les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit noire dans l'unique chambre de l'appartement. Je tournai la tête vers la droite afin de voir l'heure sur le réveil : deux heure du matin. Il me restait encore plus de cinq heures avant de devoir me lever et j'adorais cette sensation. J'adorais me réveiller en pleine nuit pour ensuite sombrer à nouveau dans le plus profond des sommeils. Je refermai alors les yeux, attendant Morphée avec impatiente. Seulement, au moment où celui-ci m'enveloppait de ses doux bras, je fus tirée à nouveau de mon état de somnolence.

« Non, non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Je me retournai sur le côté gauche et regardai l'homme allongé près de moi. Il me tournait le dos mais je pouvais facilement imaginer son visage. Les traits tirés, les paupières serrées, la bouche entrouverte afin de laisser s'échapper ses plaintes. C'était comme cela au moins une fois par semaine depuis quatre ans maintenant. Au moins une fois par semaine, il faisait, encore et encore, le même cauchemar.

Je me collai à lui et déposai un baiser sur son épaule nue. Ses muscles se détendirent aussitôt et il sembla moins agité, seulement, son mauvais rêve n'avait toujours pas prit fin.

« Je ne le ferai pas ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! » hurla-t-il.

Je lui secouai doucement l'épaule afin de le réveiller. A force je commençais à avoir l'habitude. Je savais que lorsqu'il faisait un tel rêve, je devais d'abord le détendre sans le réveiller pour autant, et s'il ne se calmait pas, alors seulement là je pouvais le réveiller. Je continuai de le secouer doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers moi. Il me fixa alors de ses yeux gris et je pus y lire l'horreur qu'il avait vécue dans son cauchemar.

« C'était encore ce cauchemar ? » lui demandai-je même si je connaissais pertinemment la réponse.

Il hocha la tête et souffla en fermant les yeux. Cela devait être épuisant pour lui. Toutes les nuits, il craignait de s'endormir par peur de revivre encore et encore le même cauchemar. Depuis quatre ans je ne l'avais que très rarement vu aller se coucher en étant heureux. La plupart du temps, il prenait un air grave et me serrait contre lui, comme si ma présence pouvait tenir les mauvais rêves à distance.

« Tu crois que cela va cesser un jour ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » répondit-il en secouant la tête « Je l'espère. »

Il se redressa dans le lit et se leva. Il enfila un boxer et sortit de la chambre. Où allait-il comme cela ? Pourquoi s'était-il levé sans rien me dire ? Il avait l'air bouleversé par ce qu'il avait vu dans son sommeil, plus que d'habitude en tout cas. En temps normal lorsqu'il se réveillait après un cauchemar, il me serrait contre lui, parfois me faisait l'amour, ensuite nous nous rendormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette nuit-là, il avait l'air vraiment mal, c'était très rare qu'il se lève en pleine nuit.

Je me levai à mon tour et le cherchai dans notre petit appartement. Nous avions emménagé ici deux ans plus tôt. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour que nous vivions ensemble, « comme un vrai couple » disait-il. Je souris en repensant à ce souvenir. Je l'aimais tellement. Jamais je n'aurais un jour imaginé l'aimer et vivre avec lui et pourtant mon meilleur ennemi était bel et bien devenu l'homme de ma vie.

Je retrouvai ce dernier dans la salle de bain, accoudé à la vasque du lavabo, le regard plongé dans ses propres yeux dans le miroir. Cette scène me fit penser à la fois où, cinq ans plus tôt, je l'avais trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en train de pleurer. Je détestais le voir dans cet état. Cela me rappelait que nous avions tous énormément souffert quelques années à peine dans le passé. Je n'aimais pas repenser à cette époque. La guerre, Voldemort et les mangemorts étaient derrière nous désormais, ils ne devaient pas faire partie de notre présent, même en pensée.

Je m'approchai lentement de lui et passai mes bras autours de son cou en posant ma tête sur le haut de son dos. Il était grand, tellement qu'à ses côtés j'avais l'impression d'être toute petite. Il soupira lorsque je déposai un baiser dans sa nuque.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne te mets pas dans un tel état d'habitude ? » demandai-je doucement.

« Ce n'était pas le même rêve… » avoua le blond « Dans celui-ci ce n'était pas Dumbledore que je devais assassiner. Dans ce cauchemar, c'était toi. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Jamais encore il n'avait rêvé de cela avant.

« Je n'en peux plus Hermione… » reprit-il « Je veux que tout cela s'arrête. »

« Je sais, moi aussi, mais tu ne peux rien y faire. »

Après la guerre, lorsqu'il avait commencé à avoir ces cauchemars, il avait été voir de nombreux médecins et psychologues mais tous lui avaient dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre. Attendre. Avec le temps cela finirait par diminuer et disparaitre. Enfin c'était ce que lui avaient dit les médecins, car en quatre ans, rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours aussi tourmenté par son passé. Et même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer, je savais qu'il se sentait mal par rapport à tout cela, cela se voyait dans les petits gestes du quotidien. Par exemple, en été, il ne mettait jamais de t-shirt pour ne pas montrer la marque sur son avant-bras gauche, même lorsque nous n'étions que tous les deux il essayait de la cacher le plus possible. Je le comprenais évidemment, mais j'en avais marre de le voir ainsi. Il s'empêchait de vivre normalement à cause de son passé de mangemort et cela me rendait malade.

« Heureusement que tu es là. » déclara-t-il en se retournant. Il m'enlaça et je posai ma tête contre son torse. Ainsi, j'étais bien. J'adorais nos petits moments comme celui-ci, lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras et que nous restions dans cette position pendant des heures et des heures. En temps normal, le contexte était totalement différent, ce n'était pas à cause du malheur que nous avions vécu au moment de notre adolescence.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux. « On est quand même un couple improbable tu ne trouves pas ? Hermione Granger, l'héroïne de guerre, la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard et Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy et ancien mangemort. » il laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

« Ne dis pas ça. » le contredis-je « Tu n'as jamais vraiment été un mangemort, on t'y avait forcé. Mais c'est vrai que notre couple est surprenant. » je souris contre lui.

Au début de notre relation, mes amis, qui se remettaient peu à peu de l'atrocité de la guerre, avaient eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Certains, comme Ginny et Luna, avaient été plus rapide que les autres. D'autres, comme Harry, avaient mis plus de six mois mais le plus long à accepter ma relation avec le Serpentard avait été Ron, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Cela ne faisait qu'à peine un an qu'il arrivait à rester dans la même pièce que nous sans que cela ait l'air de le perturber. Il n'était plus amoureux de moi depuis longtemps, cependant, il avait avoué à Harry qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'aimais le blond et qu'il trouvait notre couple 'répugnant'. Cela m'avait fait beaucoup de mal de l'apprendre. Je comprenais qu'il ait du mal à me voir avec son rival mais savoir qu'il trouvait cela répugnant m'avait beaucoup touché. Quand j'en avais parlé à Drago, il s'était mis dans une colère noire. Il avait insulté le roux de tous les noms possibles et imaginable et s'était même rendu au Terrier afin d'avoir une 'conversation' avec lui. Je l'avais suivi de peur que par 'conversation' il veuille dire 'se battre' mais je m'étais trompée. Le Serpentard avait seulement fait face au Gryffondor et avait déclaré, le plus calmement possible : « Tu sais ce que je trouve répugnant moi ? C'est le fait que tu n'arrives pas à te faire à l'idée qu'elle soit heureuse avec un autre que toi, qu'elle se soit reconstruite avec moi suite à la guerre et pas avec toi. Ça, ça me dégoute Weasley... »Ces mots résonnaient souvent dans mon esprit, aussi clairement que quand il les avait prononcés. Suite à cela, Ron était devenu plus tolérant et avait fait des efforts pour accepter mes sentiments envers le Serpentard. Le petit discours de ce dernier lui avait visiblement fait comprendre certaines choses.

Je me détachai doucement de Drago et plantait mon regard dans le sien. Il avait l'air d'aller déjà un peu mieux, son cauchemar devait déjà commencer à se dissiper.

« Aller, viens te recoucher. » lui dis-je.

Il secoua la tête et désigna la baignoire.

« Je crois que je vais d'abord prendre un bain pour me calmer. Vas-y je te rejoins après. »

« Comme tu veux. » je déposai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes et quittai la salle de bain.

Sur le –court- chemin qui menait à notre chambre, je regardais les photos posées sur les étagères du couloir. Beaucoup d'entre elles montraient mes amis, souriants, heureux. En voyant ces photos on aurait pu croire que toute notre existence avait été ainsi, belle et joyeuse. Sur ces photos on ne voyait pas les ravages laissés par la guerre. Je soupirai et entrai dans la chambre. Au milieu de la pièce, trônait un grand lit aux draps défaits. Je m'assis dessus et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Drago allait-il se remettre complétement un jour ? J'en doutais fort. Même s'il s'en remettait un jour, ce ne serait jamais complétement. La guerre et les mangemorts le hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Environ trente minutes plus tard, voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu de la salle de bain, je décidai d'aller voir ce qui lui prenait autant de temps. Je refis donc le même chemin qu'une demi-heure auparavant et pénétrai dans la petite pièce carrelée.

« Drago ! » m'écriai-je en me précipitant vers lui « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête ! »

Je me laissai tomber à genoux près de la baignoire remplie d'eau teintée de pourpre. Drago baignait dans cette eau sale colorée par le sang. Il se grattait l'avant-bras gauche à l'aide de ses ongles et des petits lambeaux de peau flottaient à la surface. Son avant-bras était en sang et couvert de griffures.

« J'ai essayé avec ça » il désigna une éponge sur le rebord de la baignoire « mais ça ne partait toujours pas. »

Je compris alors ce qu'il faisait. Il essayait de retirer la marque des Ténèbres. Nous avions déjà essayé de nombreux sorts pour effacer cet horrible dessin mais rien n'avait réellement marché. Une fois, elle s'était totalement effacée mais était réapparut à peine deux jours plus tard. Nous nous étions alors rendus à l'évidence : Drago garderait cette marque à tout jamais. Alors pourquoi était-il en train de s'arracher la peau, alors qu'il savait très bien que la marque de Voldemort reviendrait quand même ?

« Drago arrête ! » lui dis-je alors que j'essayai d'attraper son poignet afin qu'il ne se gratte plus. Mais il avait plus de force que moi et je n'arrivai pas à le faire s'arrêter.

« Arrête ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Je t'en prie arrête Drago. »

Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas, je doutais même qui ne m'ait écouté ou entendu. Il continuait à s'acharner sur son avant-bras, à griffer sa peau jusqu'au sang. Je me penchai alors vers lui dans la baignoire et tirai de toutes mes forces sur son bras. Il fallait qu'il arrête ou il allait finir par se blesser gravement. Je tirai mais rien n'y faisait, je n'avais pas assez de force.

Soudain, il me repoussa d'un mouvement brusque et je tombai en arrière sur le sol froid et humide. Je levai la tête et le vis qui continuait son travail, un air presque hystérique accroché au visage. Je fondis alors en larmes. Voilà à quoi pouvait mener une guerre. Même lorsque celle-ci était finie, elle continuait de faire des ravages. A cet instant, je crus que j'allais exploser de rage. Allions-nous finir notre vie ainsi ? Allions-nous passer le reste de notre vie anéantis ? Allais-je vieillir en voyant Drago dans cet état à chaque minute qui passerait ? Je ne voulais pas d'une vie comme celle-là. Jamais mes rêves de petite fille ne se réaliseraient, jamais je n'aurais une vie pleinement heureuse. Jamais et tout cela à cause de la soif de pouvoir de Voldemort. Soudain, j'eus envie de ressusciter ce dernier afin de pouvoir le tuer à mon tour, afin de le faire souffrir, de l'anéantir comme il nous avait anéantis.

Mes pleurs se firent de plus en plus bruyants et cela sembla attirer l'attention du blond dans la baignoire. Il cessa de gratter son avant-bras et tourna la tête vers moi. Me voir en larmes sur le carrelage eut l'air de le faire revenir à lui. Il regarda tour à tour son bras ensanglanté puis moi, son bras, moi, son bras, et cela pendant un long moment. Je retenais mon souffle et ne le quittais pas des yeux. Qu'allait-il dire ou faire ? Il avait l'air surpris, comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Hermione… » souffla-t-il « Je…je suis désolé. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et j'étais trop choquée par le spectacle qui venait de s'offrir à moi.

Drago se leva et sortit de la baignoire. Son corps ruisselait d'eau mêlée de sang et le mélange commençait à couler sur le carrelage blanc immaculé. Il se précipita vers l'armoire à pharmacie et j'observais le Serpentard, nu et couvert de sang, s'affairer pour soigner la blessure qu'il s'était lui-même infligée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand il eut fini, il se tourna vers moi. Son regard se teinta de terreur lorsqu'il croisa le mien. Le blond s'agenouilla à mon niveau et me pris les mains. Il embrassa chacune de mes phalanges et sa bouche traça un chemin brulant de mon poignet jusqu'à mon épaule. Je frissonnai à ce contact.

« Pardonne-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. » il soupira d'un air triste et las « C'est juste que…j'en ai tellement marre. Je voudrais tellement effacer mon passé. »

« Quand est-ce que nous allons avoir une vie normale ? » lui demandai-je en tentant de contenir mes larmes.

Il secoua la tête. « Je n'en sais rien. »

Bien sûr qu'il n'en savait rien, comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Ma question ne servait à rien, je l'avais seulement posée pour combler le vide qui venait de s'installer.

« Allonge-toi. » m'ordonna-t-il soudainement.

Il m'avait dit cela d'un ton froid et dur. J'obéis aussitôt même si je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi voulait-il que je m'allonge sur le sol froid et couvert d'eau et de sang ? Pourquoi cet ordre si soudain ? Ce n'est que lorsqu'il remonta ma chemise de nuit sur mes cuisses et qu'il écarta celles-ci avec ses mains froides que je compris. Mais pourquoi diable voulait-il faire cela maintenant ? Deux minutes plus tôt à peine il se trouvait dans un état proche de la folie et voilà qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à me faire l'amour. Au final, peut-être était-il réellement fou.

Il passa sa main à l'intérieur de ma cuisse et la glissa dans mon sous-vêtement. Je gémis. J'adorais cela. Mais il ne devait pas continuer, il fallait que je l'arrête, il n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Drago… » couinai-je « Arrête. »

« Arrêter quoi ? » m'interrogea-t-il un air malicieux au visage.

En général, j'aimais ce petit jeu, mais pas à ce moment-là. J'avais l'impression que l'homme qui caressait mon intimité n'était pas celui avec qui je partageais ma vie depuis quatre ans. Comment pouvait-on passer si radicalement d'un état à un autre comme il venait de le faire ?

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je par…oh ! » ma phrase se transforma en un bruyant gémissement lorsqu'il entra un doigt en moi. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je n'eus plus envie qu'il arrête, je voulais qu'il continu, mais je réussis par miracle à me raisonner. J'essayais de retenir mes cris et mes gémissements tandis que le Serpentard enfonçait encore plus profondément son doigt entre mes cuisses.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ça ? » il ajouta un deuxième doigt.

Je poussai une plainte de plaisir. Avais-je vraiment envie qu'il cesse ? _Non, bien sûr que non._ Oui, bien sûr que oui. Il le fallait, c'était pour son bien.

« Drago…Tu n'es pas dans ton…oh…dans ton état normal. » arrivai-je difficilement à articuler.

Aussitôt, il arrêta de bouger ses doigts divins sans pour autant les retirer et planta son regard dans le mien.

« Je sais que je ne le suis pas Hermione. » il roula le 'r' de mon prénom « Alors laisse-moi l'oublier pendant un moment. »

Sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre il repartit à l'assaut de mon corps. Un autre doigt vint rejoindre ses camarades et ce fut à ce moment que j'abandonnai. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, j'en étais consciente, mais le plaisir était plus fort que tout. Je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose qu'au plaisir qu'il me procurait. L'épisode du cauchemar et de la baignoire ensanglantée étaient à des années lumières de mon esprit. La seule chose à laquelle j'étais capable de penser était à ses longs doigts qui me comblaient. Ils allaient et venaient à l'intérieur de mon corps sans jamais s'arrêter. C'était trop bon.

« Tu veux toujours que j'arrête ? » souffla Drago à mon oreille.

« Continue…Continue ! »

Je le sentis sourire contre mon cou. Il était fier de lui je le savais. Ensuite, tout en continuant son petit manège, il m'embrassa derrière l'oreille, puis descendit le long de mon cou et arriva sur ma poitrine couverte par ma chemise de nuit. A travers le tissu il titilla mon téton gauche avec ses dents. Je gémis et me cambrait, ce qui fit que ma tête heurta violemment le carrelage. J'eus mal, mais je m'en moquais. Je n'arrivais plus à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Quel jour étions-nous ? Quelle heure était-il ? Où étais-je ? Je n'en avais plus aucune idée. De sa main libre, le Serpentard pressa mon autre sein. Je poussai un cri. Il n'était pas doux, loin de là. Il était brutal, presque violent. Il me tortura ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis, sans que je m'y attende, il arrêta. Il retira ses mains de ma poitrine et ses doigts de mon intimité. Je grognai dans ma barbe. Pourquoi arrêtait-il maintenant ?

Je me redressai sur les coudes et observai l'homme nu, en érection et ruisselant d'eau sale, à genoux entre mes jambes écartées. Il avait les yeux fermés et suçait ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'une délicieuse sucrerie. C'était le spectacle le plus érotique que je ne n'avais jamais vu jusque-là. Je n'arrivais pas à en détacher les yeux.

« Je pourrais te goûter pendant des heures. »

Il se pencha alors au-dessus de moi et je sentis son érection se presser contre mon ventre. J'essayai de ne pas me cambrer sous lui alors qu'il ondulait son corps tel un serpent. Il avait tout de cet animal, il était grand et mince, il avait un regard troublant et hypnotisant, il était discret et agile. Il était un dangereux reptile et s'il plantait ses crochets en vous, son venin vous rendait accroc et vous ne pouviez plus vous passer de lui. Et c'est ce qu'il m'avait fait, il m'avait mordu et son venin coulait pour toujours dans mes veines.

« Goûte-toi. » me murmura-t-il en glissant son index entre mes lèvres.

J'obéis et suçai son doigt, me dégustant, ainsi que la salive de mon amant. C'était trop, j'allais finir par exploser de désir et de plaisir. Je gémis et il retira son doigt de ma bouche. Il me força ensuite à me rallonger et me maintint au sol, une main plaqué sur ma poitrine. Je savais que ce qui allait suivre serait violent. Drago n'avait pas pour habitude d'être doux quand nous faisions l'amour. Lors de nos ébats, c'était comme si toutes nos anciennes querelles remontaient à la surface, comme si nous redevenions deux rivaux. Nous redevenions Granger et Malefoy. Toute la haine que nous avions pu ressentir l'un envers l'autre pendant des années ressortait quand il me faisait l'amour. C'était étrange, mais j'aimais cela. Cela faisait partie de notre relation si surprenante pour les autres. Cette violence contenue qui ne jaillissait qu'à ces moments là faisait partie de nous désormais.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire ? » susurra le blond en retirant sa main de ma poitrine pour pouvoir m'enlever complétement ma culotte.

« Rien dans cette pièce. » lui répondis-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne ici, sur le carrelage. Si ma tête cognait contre le sol j'allais me faire mal et cela gâcherait tout.

« Où ça alors ? »

« Dans la chambre. »

Il secoua la tête. Ma proposition n'avait pas l'air de lui convenir. Il écarta mes jambes un peu plus.

« C'est trop loin, je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre. Tu vois dans quel état tu me mets ? »

Lorsqu'il prononça le mot 'état', cela me fit revenir à moi. Ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant me revint en tête comme un boulet de canon. Il s'empara de ma main droite et la plaça sur son sexe dressé. Je fermai les yeux. Il était complétement fou, il avait perdu l'esprit. A cet instant, il me faisait presque peur. Comment avais-je pu le laisser faire ? Pourquoi ne l'avais pas plus résonné ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas empêché de me toucher ? Je l'avais trouvé anéanti, proche de la folie, en train d'essayer d'enlever la marque des ténèbres de son bras et pourtant je l'avais laissé se perdre. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Toujours en me tenant la main, il me fit entamer un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens sur son membre. Il grognait de plaisir. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait finir par réellement perdre la tête.

Brusquement, je ramenai ma main vers moi. Il eut l'air surpris et resta figé pendant un instant. Il devait certainement être perdu entre son propre plaisir et la surprise. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, je me redressai et me levai. Mes jambes tremblaient comme si elles avaient été faites de papier. Je me dirigeai lentement vers la baignoire. Je devais vider cette eau rougeâtre, cette eau témoin de ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette petite salle de bain. Je pouvais sentir le regard du Serpentard posé sur moi. Essayant d'y prêter le moins d'attention possible, je m'agenouillai près de la baignoire et enlevai le bouchon. Comme hypnotisée, je regardais l'eau se vider petit à petit. Lorsque la baignoire fut à moitié vide, je sentis Drago venir se presser, à genoux, contre mon dos. Je continuai de fixer le tourbillon d'eau. Je n'avais pas envie de le quitter des yeux, c'était comme si j'avais peur que l'eau ensanglantée refasse surface si je le faisais. En faisant cela, j'espérais au fond de moi que le traumatisme de la guerre partirait en même temps que le liquide. Evidemment, cela n'arriverait pas. Derrière moi, le blond commençait à s'impatienter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il en me mordillant le cou « On n'a pas encore fini… »

Le ton de sa voix montrait tout le désir qu'il contenait, mais aussi la folie qui l'habitait. Il plaqua son érection contre mes fesses. Je gémis malgré moi. C'était dur de résister, très dur. Il a perdu la tête, il a perdu la tête. Je n'arrêtais pas me répéter cette phrase intérieurement, comme une litanie. Je ne devais pas craquer à nouveau, je devais lui résister coûte que coûte.

« Drago… » gémis-je « Tu ne devrais pas. Tu as perdu l'esprit. »

Il ne me répondit pas immédiatement. A la place, il plaça une de ses jambes entre les miennes afin de les écarter. Je savais ce qui allait suivre mais ne bougeai pas. Pourquoi restai-je immobile alors que je connaissais la suite des évènements ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Peut-être que j'étais folle moi aussi ? Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert de la guerre. Avais-je toujours toute ma tête ? Certainement pas. Il était fou, j'étais folle. Nous étions pareils.

« Tu l'as perdu aussi Granger. » déclara-t-il avant de me pénétrer.

Je lâchai un cri. Il était entré en moi brutalement, et même si je m'y étais attendue, cela m'avais surprise. Son geste avait été tellement violent, tellement, brutal que j'eus mal un instant. J'agrippai le rebord de la baignoire pour ne pas tomber et pour éviter que ma tête ne se cogne sur le meuble en émail. Bientôt, alors qu'il donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus violents, je vis deux mains blanches venir se placer à côtés des miennes. Je pensai alors, si quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce, quel spectacle s'offrirait à lui. ? Une jeune femme, à genoux devant une baignoire vide, un homme également à genoux, la prenant violemment par derrière. Aucun mot n'était échangé entre ces deux amants, seuls des cris, des grognements et des bruits de chairs qui s'entrechoquent résonnaient dans la petite salle de bain. On aurait pu croire à deux animaux, deux bêtes. Et c'était un peu ce que nous étions. Deux êtres vivants, ayant perdu momentanément l'esprit et incapables d'avoir des pensées cohérentes, des pensées humaines.

Je le sentais aller et venir en moi, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Il me comblait, me remplissait, comme jamais personne d'autre ne le pourrait. Il avait été le premier à me faire l'amour et je n'avais jamais eu et n'aurais jamais envie d'un autre homme. Drago et moi formions un tout, un seul et même corps, un corps brulant de désir, un corps meurtri par la guerre. Nos deux corps étaient faits pour s'assembler, c'était une évidence.

« Putain Granger ! » rugit soudain le blond derrière moi. « Tu es tellement étroite. »

Il lâcha le rebord de la baignoire et enserra ma taille de ses grandes et fines mains. Il attira mes hanches vers lui, pour ainsi rentrer encore plus profondément en moi. Il recommença plusieurs fois mais je ne pus pas compter combien. C'était trop fort, trop bon pour que j'y arrive.

« Oh ! » criai-je « Plus fort ! Plus vite Malefoy ! »

Il ne se fit pas prier et accéléra le rythme qu'il avait installé. A chaque coup de reins, il allait plus loin encore qu'au précédent. Je n'en pouvais plus, ma respiration était saccadée, je respirais difficilement, je n'allais pas tarder à jouir. Il dû le sentir, car soudain, il partit vers l'arrière et se retrouva assis sur le carrelage. Il m'entraina dans sa chute et je me trouvai assise sur lui, son visage dans mon cou, son sexe toujours en moi. Je le sentis s'allonger et il agrippa mes hanches, me forçant à aller et venir sur son membre dressé.

« Monte-moi Granger ! » il avait le souffle court lui aussi « Chevauche-moi ! Montre-moi comme tu aimes ça. »

Je me penchai en avant et agrippai ses chevilles afin de ne pas vaciller. Cette nouvelle position changea instantanément l'angle de la pénétration et je poussai un gémissement rauque. Drago souleva légèrement ses hanches pour mieux aller à la rencontre des miennes. Ce fut le mouvement de trop. Je poussai un cri de jouissance lorsqu'un puissant orgasme me parcouru. Il me dévasta complétement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été emporté par une immense vague. Le Serpentard ne tarda pas à me rejoindre et je le sentis venir en moi. Je frissonnai de plaisir avant de descendre de lui et de m'allonger à ses côtés.

Pendant un moment, les yeux rivés au plafond, je ne pensai qu'à la puissance du plaisir qui m'avait traversé de toutes parts. A ma droite, Drago respirait calmement. Il tendit un bras vers moi et le posa sur mon ventre. Soudain, je réalisai que nous ne nous étions pas protégés. Et si je tombais enceinte ? Cela serait-il une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Je n'en savais rien. D'un côté, l'arrivée d'un enfant dans notre vie serait un merveilleux évènement mais cet enfant serait-il heureux avec nous ? Nous étions brisés, à la limite de la folie. Serions-nous capable d'élever un enfant et de le rendre heureux ? J'en doutais fortement.

« A quoi tu penses ? » me demanda le grand blond allongé à côté de moi.

« A rien. Et toi ? » mentis-je.

Je ne voulais pas lui livrer ce à quoi je pensais vraiment. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Comment réagirait-il si je lui annonçais une grossesse ? Cela non plus je ne le savais pas.

Drago bougea et vint se placer au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa tendrement, ses lèvres caressaient les miennes avec une douceur infinie.

« Je pense que tu as raison. » il se tut un instant le temps d'attraper mes cuisses et de les écarter. Il était insatiable. Il noua mes chevilles autour de son bassin. « On a tous les deux perdu la tête. »

Il entra lentement en moi. Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur cette sensation de plénitude. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes je me sentais comblée, je me sentais bien, entière.

C'était vrai. Nous étions fous. Totalement fous. Mais cela ne me faisait pas peur. Je pouvais bien devenir folle, tant que j'étais avec lui.


End file.
